


Never Just Another Day In The Park

by DracoFeathers



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Amusement Park, Bromance, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Hospitalization, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoFeathers/pseuds/DracoFeathers
Summary: On one of their rare days off, Kotetsu drags Barnaby off to have a little fun in the city. Of course things are never that easy for our two heroes however, and trouble inevitably rears its ugly head to ruin their day. But when things go from bad to worse, without their suits or powers, how will the danger be resolved? Non-Yaoi.





	1. A Day At the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Draco here! Just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who is giving their time to read this. It’s been years since I’ve posted any fan-fictions, and back then the stories were for different series. This will be my first posting on this site however. This fic can also be found on FF.net under the same username.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story and stick around for the entire thing, as it will be more than this one chapter. Since my friend and I wrote this together, hopefully it won’t take long to get the rest of the chapters posted after editing. Cross your fingers haha. 
> 
> And as a side note, just to give an indicator of when this takes place, it is after Jake and before the beginning of the second season. We also mention events and characters from the first movie, The Beginning. So if you’re new to the series, please catch up before reading this, else you risk being spoiled.
> 
> With that said, if you like this story, or any of the future chapters/stories, please feel free to leave comments/reviews! We’d love to get feedback, and I’ll be sure to reply. Critique is also welcome so that we may continue to improve our writing. Thanks, and thanks again~! (sorry, couldn’t help myself)
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Tiger and Bunny. It belongs to it's creators. You all know the spiel.

“So, Bunny, since we have the day off, let’s do something fun!” Kotetsu suggested in his typical upbeat way as the two heroes walked out of the Apollon building that mid-morning in their civilian clothes. Even though that detail didn’t matter much, considering Barnaby had no alias. He nudged his partner’s arm with interest, wearing a wide grin and a sparkle in his eyes. “What do you say?”

“No thanks.” Came the quick, flat-toned reply.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes at the bored reply. “Aw, come on; there’s got to be _something_ you’d like to do. We’ve got all day, so it can be just about anything! You can’t tell me you’re going to go back to your apartment and shut yourself in all day?”

Barnaby said nothing, leading him to believe that was exactly what he intended to do. The veteran hero studied his younger partner with a perplexed frown as a thought struck him. “Well, maybe if you got out a little more, you could actually tan a little. Bet the ladies would be all over that, huh?” he teased, nudging the blonde again, who mimicked Kotetsu by rolling those pretty green eyes of his. “Besides,” he pressed on, “being a little more sociable wouldn’t kill you. What better way to do that than hanging out with your best partner!” He thumbed to his chest with pride, puffing up and straightening to walk in a dignified manner.

Barnaby turned a deadpan stare to his friend. “Kotetsu, you’re my _only_ partner.” The words ‘you idiot’ were unspoken but implied.

“Exactly! Oh, come on!” Kotetsu tried looking as pitiful as he could muster and when his partner continued to stare at him, unimpressed, he whined, “Bunny~!”

“Ugh, stop,” Barnaby sighed, and allowed his shoulders to droop ever so slightly in exasperation. Honestly, his partner could be so childish at times and then nag him like a parent at such regular intervals, it was a wonder he hadn’t developed whiplash. “I just don’t feel up to doing anything today. But that doesn’t have to stop you. Go ahead and –”

“Kyaaaah! It’s Barnaby!”

Both heroes spotted the gaggle of rosy-cheeked fan girls approaching at full speed. The youngest among them couldn’t have been older than twelve, and Barnaby judged the oldest as somewhere in close proximity to Kotetsu’s age. The four ladies shared similar physical characteristics, leading him to suspect all were somehow related.

Slapping on his public smile, Barnaby assumed the position, as Kotetsu called it, and stepped forward to greet the enthusiastic females with dashing civility. “Good morning, ladies. Nice day, isn’t it?”

The little one ducked her head and blushed. The three older ones danced in place, their eyes sparkling with excitement. “Oh, it really is,” one of them agreed, twirling a lock of her hair suggestively. “We’re talking to you, so today is just wonderful! Oh, and your partner too. Can I please shake your hand?”

“Ooh, me too!”

“Me three!”

Barnaby had to smirk as he offered his hand to the star-struck women who couldn’t grasp it fast enough. It would seem poor Kotetsu was still anchored in his shadow. Would his partner sulk about it after they were alone or resume harping on him to do something fun? Neither aspect felt promising.

The hero noted the young girl was clutching a trading card to her chest but had yet to look up at him or take his hand. It was kind of sweet, he supposed. “Shall I sign that for you, miss?”

Her young face beamed even as her cheeks colored again. “R-really? Will you? Could you, please?” He nodded, and the girl shyly held out the card for Barnaby as he produced a pen and scribbled his signature before handing it back. “Wow! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Barnaby’s so cool,” one of the older ones squealed. “Such a gentleman!”

“‘Such a gentleman,’” Kotetsu quietly mimicked under his breath. “Heh, gentleman. If only they knew…” He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets to wait out the fan mania and prayed they wouldn’t be waylaid by more, since these ladies had poofed into existence from out of nowhere. Kotetsu could tell the overwhelming tide of estrogen was starting to suffocate Barnaby as well, but he had to keep up a good public image. The older hero could sense Barnaby was about to politely excuse them when he apparently noticed something.

“Say, is that a Wild Tiger card?” Barnaby asked the girl. “You could get that one signed too, since he’s right here.” He gestured to the waiting Kotetsu, clearly having caught him in a daydream as he snapped to attention. “Assuming my partner wouldn’t mind accommodating you, that is.”

The girl managed to tear her gaze from the walking and talking vision of masculine beauty whom she clearly worshipped to blink innocently at Kotetsu. “Um…well, if he wants to…” she murmured, ducking her head again and blushed.

“Ah, yes, Wild Tiger. Almost forgot you were standing there. We’re really big fans of Barnaby, but…you know, you do look pretty good up close,” said one of the women, and the rest, minus the girl, giggled flirtatiously. “Especially now that we’re seeing you out of the suit. It must be wonderful being partners with someone as cool as Barnaby.”  
The older hero slapped on a smile of his own, despite what he was thinking. “Ah, yeah. Wonderful! It’s certainly something!” He laughed a bit and came forward to kneel down to the girl’s level. The fake smile dropped in favor of a real one as he held out a hand. She was just a child and, if she was a fan of his as well, he wouldn’t let her down. “I’d be happy to sign that for you.” Maybe it was because the girl was young but Kotetsu was reminded of Kaede suddenly. Granted, his daughter was not as shy as this girl, but still, the smallest indication caused him to miss her even more.

“Okay,” said the girl and timidly held out the card.

Signing it, Kotetsu handed the card back. “There ya go, two personally-autographed cards! Aren’t you lucky? Thank you for supporting us. You fans help us out a lot too, you know. Right, Bu—Barnaby?” Looked up at his partner, whose public smile had nearly dissolved in favor of a lethal glare. The blonde smiled a little wider to compensate as he stood.

“That is very true. Your support does mean a lot. Well,” Barnaby drawled, taking a step back. “As much as I would love to talk more,” he ignored Kotetsu’s derisive snort, “we must be going now. My partner and I have already made plans elsewhere today. It’s been a pleasure.”

“We love you Barnaby!” They scurried away, the youngest hugging her autographed trading cards like precious trophies.

“They’re gone,” Barnaby sighed, relieved. “At least they were fairly normal.”

“Yeah. Could’ve been Towel Girl again,” Kotetsu replied with a huge, knowing grin in his partner’s direction, as Barnaby’s cheeks went pink from the memory of the woman they had rescued about a week ago.

 

-Flashback-

 

_The victim’s house had been broken into while she was in the shower. The burglar had thought to take advantage of the situation until he figured out that the woman had somehow managed to dial the police on her cell phone. Barnaby and Kotetsu had been first on the scene, making quite the dramatic entrance through the woman’s second story bedroom window. Or it would have been, if Kotetsu hadn’t tripped over the woman’s vanity stool and tumbled headlong into the criminal, knocking him down._

_Giving a sad shake of his head, Barnaby had asked his partner, “You alright?”  
as Kotetsu had sprung upright. _

_“Yep! Just caught my foot on the thing—”_

_“Stool.”_

_“Yeah! And I think I might’ve really clocked this guy when he broke my fall. Hey, buddy, you doing alright? The criminal groaned and Kotetsu wagged a chastising finger in his face. “What’s your issue, man? Breaking into a woman’s place while she’s freshening up? That’s low. Bunny, how is she?”_

_The woman in question was shaking tremendously and from more than being wet, wrapped in a towel. Barnaby approached, flipping up his visor. “Were you hurt, ma’am? I know we crashed in here unannounced…”_

_“N-no.” She replied with a small shake of her head._

_“Good.” Seeing the bathrobe in a pile on the floor, he retrieved it and held it out to her._

_“Here ma’am. You can slip into the bathroom and put that on. We’ve got him.”_

_The woman sniffed, wiped at her eyes and accepted the bathrobe. Barnaby stepped aside to clear her path to the bathroom but, after meeting eyes with him, she gave a sly smile and let the towel slip from her curvy and voluptuous frame to pool at her feet. The younger hero froze, and heard Kotetsu swallow behind him. Not breaking eye contact with Barnaby, the woman slowly began shimmying into the robe before her spell over him broke and he quickly turned away, only to discover Kotetsu had a hand clamped over the criminal’s eyes while he had also turned away._

_“Mmm,” she gave a sultry purr as she finished securing the sash at her waist, though she was still showing enough skin that it almost didn’t matter. “My heroes.”_

_Neither of them had breathed a word to the police about the gorgeous victim flashing them and neither had she, and since that day, Kotetsu had insufferably and fondly referred to the victim as ‘Towel Girl.’_

-End Flashback-

 

Barnaby aimed a sharp warning scowl at Kotetsu. “Don’t.”

The older hero laughed. “Don’t worry; that one’s safe with me. Plus I like being the only one who knows about it. Gives me something to hold over your head,” he teased, enjoying the crimson implosion of embarrassment on the blonde’s face. But Kotetsu let it drop when he remembered what Barnaby had mentioned to the fan girls before. “Ah! That’s right! You confirmed we were going out!” He punched the air victoriously.  
“Okay!” He grabbed his partner, pointing into the distance dramatically while Barnaby eyed him as though he had lost his mind. “Let’s go! I know the perfect place!”

“I never confirmed anything,” Barnaby argued moodily, purposely dragged his feet in the attempt to slow his overly enthusiastic companion. “I lied. I said that so they would think we were busy and go away. You can let go now. I don’t want to go anywhere. Kotetsu, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Nope! There’s no backing down now, Bunny! You said it, so it counts!” Unaffected by the threat, he gave Barnaby a good yank to get him moving again. “I’ll drive.”

“But you almost never listen to anything else I say when we’re out in the field. This is why our company has so many pending lawsuits. What makes now any different?” But he begrudgingly climbed into the passenger seat of the outdated model vehicle while Kotetsu scurried to get in on the driver’s side. Admittedly, though he would never say so, Barnaby was a little curious as to what his friend had in mind.

 

Despite being a grown adult, Kotetsu couldn’t keep the happy sparkle from his rich brandy-colored eyes as the two heroes stood peering through the entrance of Big Tree Amusement Place, the fairly-new amusement center of Stern Bild that extended down all three levels near the edge of the city where there was more ground and therefore space to house all the rides and restaurants.

“Aw, Bunny, come on,” He smacked Barnaby’s shoulder companionably. “This will be tons of fun! Remember when we were here last? We were chasing after that one roller-skates guy, uh…”

“Robin Baxter.”

“Yeah, that guy!” Kotetsu exclaimed, snapping his fingers. “He sure was a pain wasn’t he?”

Dragging a hand through his hair and heaving an exasperated sigh, Barnaby turned to leave. “I’ll pass on this, thanks.” He jerked to a halt when Kotetsu snagged his arm, preventing his escape.

“You’re such a killjoy for someone your age, Bunny. Nothing wrong with having fun now and then, you know? You act like you’ve never had fun in a place like this.”

He stared at the other hero and stated emphatically, “Because I haven’t.”

Kotetsu visibly winced at that, instantly feeling guilty for having brought up an aspect of Barnaby’s past. He knew Barnaby hadn’t had the best of childhoods, and here he was, making his friend remember. “Well, all the more reason to do this now!” he recovered, grabbing Barnaby’s arm again to haul him toward the ticket counter. “I bet I’ll get you admitting you had fun by the end of the day!”

“I sincerely doubt it,” Barnaby grumbled, and had to slide his glasses back into place from all the jostling. “Kotetsu, you have a daughter for this kind of thing. Why don’t you take a paid vacation? You haven’t used yours yet, have you? I’ll put in a good word with Mr. Lloyds about giving you time off. You can bring Kaede here. I’ll even autograph something for you to give her.”

His pleas and negotiating went ignored. They halted at the ticket counter where Kotetsu only let go of him to ask the employee at the window for a ticket and dug out his wallet. For a fraction of a second, Barnaby contemplated rabbiting, but knew the other hero would just hunt him down and drag him back. Heaving a resigned sigh, he stepped up to the window like a man when it was his turn to pay for a ticket. He rejoined Kotetsu after having done so. “Happy now?”

The older hero gave a triumphant smile with his hands resting on his hips. “Yes, I am. Know why?”

“Indulge me.”

“I purposely left that opening for you back there. You could’ve run if you really wanted to when I had my back turned. But you didn’t.” He pointed. “So that means a part of you is actually curious. Just admit it.” Kotetsu leaned in close and smiled knowingly at his partner’s indignant scowl. “The little bunny really does want to have a little fun, huh?”

“You’re so annoying,” he muttered, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from curving. The man did know how to meddle. When they first met, it had been a great source of contention the way Kotetsu would constantly ask if he was eating properly or getting enough sleep. The man acted like a complete mother. But, after Barnaby learned Kotetsu had a daughter, it all suddenly made sense. His partner’s parenting tendencies weren’t as annoying now as they had been. Almost. The fact remained that Kotetsu could read him, seemingly without trying, and anticipate his next move. It was unnerving. And annoying. How could the man be so consistently sharp about stuff like this and completely forget things having to do with work? “None of the others could handle being your partner,” he realized. “However, since that joyous responsibility falls to me, I guess I have no choice since we’re already here.”

“There ya go, that’s the spirit!”

As the pair of heroes entered the park, right away, Barnaby knew he was correct in his assumptions that the franchise was geared more towards children, though there were some adult aspects poking out here and there, like the rollercoaster track in the distance. He could hear people screaming as they dropped down the steep incline and race around a sharp turn. He glanced at his partner and saw Kotetsu was happily soaking it in, of course, and occasionally grabbing him to point out something. Unable to help it as a tiny, genuine smile poked through his defenses, Barnaby shook his head in acquiesce. “I give up. Lead on, fearless one. I hope you realize we’re going to get mobbed more frequently in a place like this.”

Kotetsu shook a finger at him. “Uh-uh, _you’re_ going to get mobbed. You’re the one who decided you didn’t want an alias like the rest of us heroes, smart guy. Regretting that a little bit now?” All the same, he kept his voice down so no one around would overhear.

“So old-fashioned." Fire roared to his left and Barnaby whipped around, expecting trouble. “Oh. It’s just a fire-breather.” Self-conscious after his knee-jerk reaction, he said, “Well, now what? You literally dragged me here. I expect to be entertained for what I paid for my ticket.” Kotetsu sighed dramatically.

“Sheesh, don’t you have any faith in me? Look around you; this place has got a hundred fun things! Just pick one!” He waved his arms in an encompassing motion for dramatic effect. When the blond hero just glanced about like he had no idea what to think, Kotetsu sighed and slung an arm around his partner’s shoulders. “Okay, I’ll pick first and start us off. But then it’s your turn pal. Hmm…” Looking around a moment, ignoring that Barnaby was trying to shrug out of the hold, he spied something interesting and pointed, yanking his partner closer again. “Aha! Look, see that game booth there?” Down the way a bit, said game booth was set up with a line of squirt guns aimed at the back of the booth where moving targets swayed back and forth.

“Are you serious?” Barnaby calmly removed Kotetsu’s arm that was inadvertently trying to strangle him. “That’s for little kids.”

“I bet I can whoop your little bunny butt at that!”

Barnaby’s glasses glinted in the sunlight as he arched a brow. “Is that so?” A thin smile stretched his lips. “The old-timer is challenging me to a trivial carnival game? I hope the strain doesn’t prove too much for you, especially when you lose. I’m better at raking up points than you are.”

At the jab, Kotetsu scoffed indignantly. “Hey! What about all those times I let you have my points!?”

“Your generosity or lack of judgment isn’t my concern.”

There were six mounted guns but only the two heroes and a little girl were manned three. 

An older man in charge of the water gun game stood by the controls. “Everyone ready? Three… Two… One…go!”

The jets of water spurted out of the guns and the two heroes nailed the swaying targets without mercy as the timer frantically raced to zero.

“Five, four, three, two, one! Okay, everyone, good job,” said the amusement park worker. “Let’s see who won the most points!” He studied a screen momentarily. “Ah, it looks like gun number four is the winner! Good job, sir!”

Barnaby smirked over at Kotetsu. “Don’t cry.” Kotetsu held up his hands. 

“Hey, I can be a graceful loser, so you be a modest winner. I kind of still won though, because I got you to have some fun.” He looked content as he stood up. “And there’s more where that came from!”

“Go ahead and pick out your prize, sir!” The worker motioned overhead to where several dangling stuffed animals and toys swayed. “The most popular customer pick is that cute little bunny rabbit plush. It comes in pink, green, red, and purple.”

“No thanks. I just wanted to beat this old man. That’s prize enough.” Barnaby replied smoothly.

“I’m not that old,” Kotetsu muttered with an annoyed pout.

“But, sir…” The worker protested. “You understand they’re free, right?”

“No worry, I’ll pick it out instead!” Kotetsu volunteered. “How about that pink bunny one? It’s the cutest, right?” Completely ignoring any kind of reaction his younger partner was having at the moment, the hero had his own plan as he turned to a little girl they had been playing against. “Might as well give this to someone who can appreciate it, right? Here, you can have it."

The little girl’s face lit up as she happily accepted the gift. “Really? Wow!”

“What do you say, Katie?” Came the gentle voice of her mother from nearby.

“Thank you so much! Bye!” She waved as they walked away. Kotetsu waved back before turning to Barnaby, who was waiting quietly.

“So, Bunny, what now? You won, so you get to pick this time.” he said as he rejoined his partner, hands sliding back into his pockets casually.

“Oh?” Barnaby asked. “Well, in that case, I—”

“Ah, wait!” Kotetsu loudly interrupted, grabbing Barnaby by the shoulders excitedly. Pulled off balance suddenly, the younger could only stagger in confusion.

“W-what are you—”

“That!” Turning his partner slightly in the direction he was pointing, the older hero grinned. “I’ve got to show you that ride, come on! You can pick the next one, I promise!”

The ride that apparently just couldn’t wait was set up on a large round, spinning platform with smaller cylinder-shaped capsules scattered around for people to sit in. “I remember this ride, it’s a classic! Looks like they redesigned it a bit too. You’re bound to love this one, Bunny!” He gestured for the other hero to come over as he started walking. Barnaby however dug in his heels.

“I refuse to get on this ride. It’s clearly geared towards children. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I’m only twelve years younger than you. How could I possibly enjoy this ride? Have you completely lost your mind?”

“Just trust me—”

“Trust me, he says. Why does that sound so familiar?” The younger was rolling his eyes.

“This will be worth it, at least to start us off. Come on, I’m not asking for an arm or leg here Bunny.” Stepping over, the veteran grabbed hold of his partner’s arm and gave it a little tug.

Finally Kotetsu got Barnaby to humor him, though half of it was Kotetsu trying to drag Barnaby onto the ride. Sitting down, the door shut and they were trapped in the circular seat. Now he older hero was inspecting the wheel positioned in the center of the seat, grabbing and giving it an experimental turn. “So, what does this thing—” When it moved their entire capsule he paused, expression blanking momentarily. If Barnaby had been paying attention rather than looking around, he may have seen the devilish smile passing across the man’s face as he slowly leaned back into his seat again, exhibiting patience as everyone else settled in the other seats around the rotating platform.

Slouching petulantly, the blonde crossed his arms over his chest and tried not to make direct eye contact with the other people settling in for the ride in their separate cars. “What does what thing do?” he asked, looking back at Kotetsu.

“Oh, nothing. Figured it out.” As the ride started up a minute or so later, Kotetsu glanced over to his partner. “See? Just a nice relaxing ride, right? Ever been on this sort before?” He could already guess the answer, but asked anyway.

“No, I haven’t. And you will notice that most of the individuals enjoying this ride are small children. Granted, they are accompanied by their parents, but…”

“Well, this spins on its own, obviously. Kinda like a carousel. But, you see this wheel in the middle? This is the fun part. Ready?” Cracking his knuckles, he took hold of the wheel with both hands and that evil smile resurfaced. “Hang on, little Bunny!” With that, a faint blue glow surrounded him and his eyes transitioned from the warm amber they were to the same blue.

The realization hit Barnaby too late and his green eyes widened in horror. “No, wait—”

It only took a millisecond for their seat to be sent spinning at nauseating speed, blurring everything around them and forcing the pair to hang on for dear life in their vortex of death, smashed against the seat. “Whooooo-hooooo~!” Kotetsu shouted, laughing at their situation and his partner’s distress. Barnaby was also shouting but for a much different reasons. If they could have seen outside of their predicament, they would have noticed the velocity of their spinning capsule was rather like a top in comparison to the other lazily swirling ones. 

Neither knew how long their fun—or hellish experience—lasted, but when the platform gradually crawled to a stop, their capsule revealed Kotetsu throwing back his head to laugh heartily while Barnaby had to pry his fingers from their death grip on the seat. Both were dizzy, this was further demonstrated when the blonde tried kicking the other hero in retaliation. He missed the first two times before managing to connect with his foot with Kotetsu’s shin, making the man yelp between bouts of laughter.

“I’m…never speaking to you again,” Barnaby managed, cupping a hand to his forehead as the world tilted madly. “Did you have to use your… I feel sick,” he muttered, and tried to stand before quickly deciding against that. “I hate you.” This might have sounded more convincing if he hadn’t glanced at his dizzy friend’s laughing face to deliver this sentiment and noticed Kotetsu’s glowing eyes were moving back and forth, a common symptom of dizziness. A smile broke through and Barnaby chuckled, shaking his head in amazement of his own reaction and his partner’s idiocy. “You’re hopeless,” he snickered, trying to repress the urge to laugh.

Kotetsu leaned back against the seat, fanning himself with his cap, which he’d stored in his back pocket during the ride. His laughter was also beginning to subside. That is, until he caught sight of the younger hero and his usually perfect curly hair mussed and out of place. The sight promptly sent him back into a fit, shakily leaning forward as he doubled over, holding his stomach as the blue glow surrounding his form faded away. “You should see your hair, Bunny! You look like you lost a fight with a hairdryer!”

Barnaby shoved him. “Like you look any better!”

“Gentlemen,” started the ride operator, “I need to start the ride again. If you’d like to get off, now is the time. Or you could ride again if that’s what you—”

“No.” Barnaby rose carefully, gripping the side of the seat for balance. “We’ll get off. I couldn’t endure that again.” He shoved Kotetsu as he stood beside him so that he fell back onto the seat. “If I never walk straight again, it’s your fault. Don’t touch me.” Thankfully, his equilibrium was steadying out and he managed to walk to the exit in a fairly straight line. “I hope you fall.”

“Aw, that’s not very nice, Bunny…” Kotetsu whined, though he was still pretty amused. Managing to get to his feet after another try, he shuffled to the exit door opening while hanging onto the sides to guide him. Getting down was a whole other ordeal however, and the hero almost did fall on his ass but recovered well enough.

After watching his friend struggle for a second, Barnaby changed his tune by asking, “Do you need help? Should I carry you?”

Kotetsu glanced up from under his cap with a smirk as he straightened, pointing an accusatory finger in his partner’s direction. “Hah, you’re a wise guy, you know that? I got it, I got it, I’m coming…” Carefully planting his feet one in front of the other, the hero made it past the gate to join Barnaby.

As they sat to recover from their near-death experience on a nearby bench, Barnaby said, “You’re evil. I may never trust you again. Also, I’m picking the next ride. That way, if I die, it will be on my head.” He heard rather than saw his friend chuckle beside him.

“Aw, admit it, that was fun. Don’t be so dramatic.” 

“Funny, coming from you.” Barnaby shot back.

Kotetsu ignored that. However, he had mentally noted a couple key details in the moments they had been resting: Barnaby was choosing to progress with this adventure, considering he had stated that he was picking the next ride. He could have easily said that he quit and was going home, but he hadn’t. Plus he’d gotten Barnaby to laugh. Kotetsu was stacking up the victories today, it seemed, and that was way better than points! “You’re right, though. It’s your turn. Pick away, Bunny!”

Barnaby glanced around, soon spying a rollercoaster he’d seen earlier. “I wonder what that’s like.”

“Hm?” Looking over in that direction, Kotetsu saw the rollercoaster and his eyebrows rose. “Oh? So you want to jump right to those? Okay!” Standing, he adjusted his cap. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on a rollercoaster but, as your favorite partner, it’s my duty to accompany you on this venture!”

Running a hand through his blonde curls in the hopes of taming it at least a bit, Barnaby smiled at his friend’s boundless energy. “Yes, accompany me, favored partner,” he teased. “Somehow, I feel this ride will prove less hazardous to our health than the last.”

The rollercoaster was indeed exhilarating but, true to Barnaby’s predictions, when they exited the ride they did so walking upright without the slightest weave in their step. Still, the younger hero was clearly juiced from the adrenaline rush as he retrieved his glasses from where he’d tucked them in his jacket, putting them on again. “I can’t believe you bought those mini photos,” he chastised, but accepted the extra photo Kotetsu shoved him without argument. The image showed them seated side-by-side at the front of the rollercoaster as it plunged down one of the drops on the track. Both were screaming with their hands in the air. There was high color in their cheeks and the right amount of terror mixed with fun in their expressions. Barnaby pocketed his. “Are you going to do that for every ride that offers it? You’ll run out of money.”

Kotetsu smirked. “Of course I’m going to buy them! Anyway, are you predicting we’ll be going on that many more rollercoasters? Okay, Bunny, challenge accepted! After all, without photos, I couldn’t show everyone how happy you can be! You should loosen up like this more often, not just around me,” he teased fondly.

For a moment, Barnaby just stared at him, blinking as he processed what he’d been told. “I’m thirsty,” he stated bluntly, changing the subject. “All that screaming must have done it. I’m going to grab something. Do you want anything for that bug you swallowed during the ride? I heard you gagging.”

As that particular memory returned to him, the older hero scowled. “That’s right; you just laughed at me, you brat! I was choking!” He was hardly mad of course, though maybe just a little embarrassed. “What would you have done if I’d passed out or something? Huh?”

Barnaby tilted his head in sympathy. “Was it a big bug?” Mock sympathy more like. Kotetsu’s eyes narrowed at him, not looking very impressed or appreciative.

“Not cute, little bunny.” Came the flat, annoyed tone of the older hero. “You’re supposed to say something nice, like, ‘Oh, I’d never let that happen, Kotetsu.’ Or ‘Don’t say scary things like that!’” He added dramatically.

“Or ‘I might cry?’”

Kotetsu gave Barnaby’s shoulder a light shove, though he was unable to keep up the irritated façade. “Now that you mention it though, why don’t we grab some lunch?” Glancing down, the veteran checked his watch. “It’s around that time anyway, and I think the food court is nearby. Don’t know if you’ll find any rabbit food but I’m sure you can get something suitable there.” Raising his arms, he flexed his hands on his head like long ears to tease, dancing away as Barnaby attempted to smack him in retaliation. “Ahaha, the Bunny’s getting slow! What’s wrong? Does hunger make you cranky too?” he continued to antagonize playfully.

“I have one consolation in all of this: You began lunch without me on the rollercoaster.”

Fighting his gag reflex from the implication, Kotetsu muttered, “You’re really not cute, you know that?”

Smiling pleasantly, Barnaby glanced at the directive signs tacked to the signposts around them. “The food court must be that way,” he said, pointing. “Shall we?”

It was surprising how hungry they were. Eating took them a little longer than expected because the avid HeroTV Live fans, kept approaching to interact with the heroes.

Thankfully though, almost everyone crammed into the court was more interested in getting their kids to eat and shoveling something down for themselves for the energy to go on shepherding said children. It was great that some people respected their downtime. Barnaby chewed a fry that he nicked from Kotetsu’s plate and, dare he admit, basked in the ambience of the afternoon. It hurt a little, seeing this many parents with their children, but before it hurt too much he looked back at Kotetsu and warned, “Mustard is about to squirt out the back of your sandwich, Kotetsu.”

“Hm?” Mouth full, Kotetsu chewed, swallowed as he rotated the sandwich in his hands. “No kidding. Thanks, Bunny! That would’ve been messy.” With a grin, he promptly fixed the problem by licking the mustard from where it was oozing out before going back to eating. But it would appear the older hero was more aware than he let on, pulling away the plate of fries as Barnaby went in for another steal. Kotetsu wagged a finger at him. “You thought I wasn’t paying attention, didn’t you? Just how oblivious do you think I am?” He slid the plate back with a smile. “Just teasing, don’t answer that. Have a fry, Bunny.”

“Since you insist,” he replied with a grin, “I will.”

Bellies full, they walked around a bit to digest, played a few more carnival-type games, then hopped onto the bumper cars. It was a close contest as to who was trying to ram whom into the wall. Most of the individuals riding during their turn were little kids, making the two of them prime targets as they pursued each other. It quickly became a game of dodge-the-kids-to-slam-your-partner-into-the-wall. At one point, Kotetsu managed to box him in, reversing only to floor it into the side of Barnaby’s bumper car to ram him repeatedly. Barnaby only got out of that one by also hitting reverse at just the right moment, then jerking forward to check Kotetsu’s bumper and clear him out of the way. Then the children had descended and Barnaby gave a cheeky wave to his partner as he drove on past the vehicular violence, only to find himself checked by a freckle-faced boy with a front tooth missing as the boy’s lips spread in a mischievous smile. 

Once they finally managed to get out of the bumper cars, they still got held up with the children and wound up handing out more autographs before the energetic youngsters, and their parents, were satisfied.

After that childish fun ride, they went looking for something more exciting. They decided on a rollercoaster aptly named Deathtrack. The heroes laughed off the cliché name and moseyed into the waiting line. By the time they got off twenty minutes later, both were sprinting for the nearest bathroom. They elbowed each other aside to get into the nearest stall, until one of them relinquished the struggle and dove for the neighboring stall. Then, dropping to their knees in front of the toilets at the same time, they brought up the lunches they ate little over an hour ago. In between retching, they solemnly vowed never to speak of this incident to another living soul for as long as they lived, and unanimously agreed that whoever had invented Deathtrack was a twisted sadist. They also wondered why they were the only ones on that ride to toss their cookies when no one else had.

“Bad idea to eat before that,” Kotetsu gasped.

“Uh-huh,” Barnaby half moaned from the next stall.

When their stomachs finally seemed to settle down, they each bought a soda to sip, hoping the carbonation would settle their digestive systems as they walked to a nearby bench on a bridge overlooking the water, took a seat. “Kotetsu…that was very stupid of us. I can understand why you might not be able to handle it, but I should have been fine.”

Kotetsu snorted lightly in amusement, knowing by now how to interpret how the younger spoke. “Maybe my ‘oldness’ is contagious. Sucks for you.” Smirking, the older hero took an obnoxious sip through his straw of his drink for the purpose of annoying Barnaby, grinning mischievously. It seemed he was getting his second wind after that last ordeal. Barnaby pantomimed shoving the bottom of the bottle up into his friend’s face with a smirk. 

But before either of them could get out another word, they heard screaming, and a large wave of water slammed into them from behind, successfully drenching and silencing them. Glancing to the other side of the large bridge, they noticed a raft-like craft floating away from them through the water. And after thinking about it, they noticed the ground around their area of the bridge was darker due to being wet. Had it been that obvious it had been from the water ride?

“Huh, that was pretty stupid of us too,” Kotetsu chuckled. “I’ve got to admit though, that felt good.” He leaned back before his eyes shifted to his friend, since he hadn’t said a word yet. The sight that greeted him had him snickering, barely able to contain it. “You okay there, Bunny? Got a little wet there? Your glasses are crooked, by the way.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Barnaby replied, and removed them to flick water droplets from the lenses. “I need to clean these.” He reached for his pocket and paused for half a second before his back went straight as an arrow. “Be right back,” he said quickly, and just as quickly hurried off the bridge to the nearest restroom. Kotetsu was then left alone to sip his soda, though he should probably relocate since the bridge was clearly a wet zone. He would wait for Barnaby to finish prettying up where it was dry.

Deciding it was best to remain nearby in clear view of the restrooms where his pretty-boy partner had gone, the veteran hero leaned back against a wall, positioned in the sun. “I’ll probably be waiting here awhile,” he thought aloud with a teasing smile as he took another sip of his drink. At least here was a prime people-watching view to keep him occupied for however long Barnaby decided to take beautifying himself. A lady strutted past in obscenely short shorts and Kotetsu felt he was only human when his head naturally tilted after her. Someone must’ve been smiling down on him, because one of the lady’s friends kindly emptied their water bottle over her head, drenching her. She had screamed, then snatched her friend’s water bottle to smack them with it while they laughed and ran down the street. Kotetsu took a lazy slurp through his straw. 

“It’s that guy there, with the hat,” he heard a voice mutter. Kotetsu almost by instinct turned his head to look in that direction, but managed to stop himself. It was not his business to listen in on the private lives of others.

“The dapper old guy with the fancy shoes?” asked another voice. “Drinking the soda?”

 _I am not old!_ Kotetsu thought with annoyance. Why did people always think or say that?! Okay, so what if he was one of the oldest heroes? Besides, mid-to-late thirties wasn’t old! The fact that the other terms used were ‘dapper’ and ‘fancy’ were no excuse. Crossing his arms, he huffed and pouted, trying on ignoring the group.

“No, no! The dude with the blue T-shirt and the hat. That’s him on the bridge, the little rat.”

Mildly intrigued now, Kotetsu subtly shifted his view. The speaker, a tall punkish-looking teenager, and his group of friends all angled secretive glances past Kotetsu to where another teenaged boy, wearing a ball cap backwards and matching blue T-shirt, strolled across the bridge hand-in-hand with a girl about the same age. She laughed and hugged his arm at something he said. The boy laughed too, but when he glimpsed the group up ahead he stopped, hesitated, then said something to the girl, rubbing the back of his head nervously. She laughed again and steered them back the way they came.  
“Gonna take more than a bridge to get away from us, loser,” muttered the older punk-looking teen, the apparent leader of the group. “Let’s follow them.” They trailed after the pair across the bridge.

Well, that was a clear set-up for disaster if Kotetsu ever saw one. His gut told him he needed to investigate this, just to be safe. It could end up being nothing, some stupid teenage quarrel, but going by what he’d observed and heard, there was a good chance trouble was forthcoming.

Meanwhile, standing in front of a mirror in the restroom, Barnaby immediately puled out the photos in his jacket pocket to check on them. “Dry,” he said with obvious relief, glancing with shifty eyes toward the exit as though expecting Kotetsu to walk in and embarrass him. Carefully tucking the photos away, he turned to the secondary reason that brought him into the restroom: maintaining his appearance.

How had they not noticed the wet ground earlier? Were they that out of it? Combing his hands through his hair, he accepted that the curls were going to get curlier as they dried and there was nothing he could do. And yeah, he was soaked, but after getting sick the way they had, the sudden cool splash had been refreshing. Grabbing his soda as he left, Barnaby walked outside, heading straight for the bridge…and paused to make sure another wave of water was not coming before venturing further. But when he got back to the bench where he had left Kotetsu, he found it empty. Not that he could blame him for moving. The blonde walked back the way he came, thinking that perhaps he overlooked him. But it would seem the other hero was not accounted for. Barnaby decided to contact him. “Where are you?” he asked when Kotetsu answered.

“Ah…hey, Bunny. Are you done already? Thought for sure you’d take an hour in there,” he teased somewhat distractedly. “I, uh, just thought I saw something a little suspicious, so I’m checking on it. No big deal.” he replied quietly. Turning to face the way the teens had gone, the older hero tried to look like he wasn’t spying as he stepped over to duck behind a Hermes statue.

“Suspicious how? Where are you?” Barnaby repeated with a frown.

“Over past the bridge. I overheard some punk-looking kids talking about following two others, a boy and girl.” He quickly gave descriptions of the key players. “It sounded like they were up to no good, so I followed them here. Might be nothing, but I had a bad feeling.”

Barnaby’s frown deepened. Kotetsu’s ‘gut instincts’ usually got them into trouble, particularly the legal lawsuit kind. However, with the involvement of children and his partner’s parental tendencies from having a child of his own, the probability was high that Kotetsu’s instincts were right on the money this time. “Alright, we’ll check it out. Wait until I get there before you—”

“Yo, Andy!” the leader of the troublemakers yelled, loudly enough that Barnaby heard from his end. Further ahead, the teenage boy and girl stopped.

Kotetsu frowned, definitely not liking where this was headed. “Just get over here,” he said to the other hero quietly before hanging up.


	2. Explosive Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation is threatening to grow even worse as the teens' confrontation continues. Caught in the middle, Kotetsu struggles with how to de-escalate things before violence breaks out. But he has a feeling that's exactly what the group wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Tiger & Bunny still does not belong to us, but to it's creator and Sunrise. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoy this next part! If you like, we'd love a comment and kudos.  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
>  _“Yo, Andy!” the leader of the troublemakers yelled, loudly enough that Barnaby heard from his end. Further ahead, the teenage teen boy and girl stopped._
> 
> _Kotetsu frowned, definitely not liking where this was headed. “Just get over here,” he said quietly and hung up._  
>  __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Friends of yours?” The girl asked, looking up at the teen she was with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

Andy, in a sports cap and jersey t-shirt, slowly turned around. “I’m not doing this here, Freddie. Leave us alone would ya?”

“Or what?” Freddie replied as he loomed closer, the chains on his baggy jean pants jangling with the movements. “Little snitch." He spat. "I thought we were square. Thought we were tight! But you’ve only been thinking of yourself this whole time, haven’t you? I don’t need any do-gooding little pricks messing with my plans. You know what? I outta beat the crap out of you right here. Unless...you want to give me a fling with your girl. Then we might be square again.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the young female. 

She harrumphed in response. “Jerk.”

“Delia, don’t.” Said Andy beside her, and made one more attempt to prevent a confrontation. “Don’t do this here man, come on.” He tried to reason. One of the other teens however stormed forward menacingly with a frown and spoke up.

“Hey, fool! Don’t you even think about trying to tell Freddie what to do, you little prick!” He jabbed a finger at Andy, who flinched, looking increasingly more nervous and concerned.

“But there are people here that aren’t even involved in any of this, guys!” 

Freddie pretended to pout. “Well, ain’t that gonna suck for them? And guess who’s fault that’s gonna to be when their perfect little daytrips get ruined?” His eyes suddenly glowed blue, revealing that he was a NEXT. His cronies behind him snickered in anticipation. “Ain’t no heroes around here to save your sorry ass either, snitch.”

 

“Crap, that’s not good.” Kotetsu muttered to himself from his hiding place, having peeked out one side to watch subtly. He’d been hoping that the confrontation between the teens was nothing after all, so that he could get back to Barnaby and continue their day, but it would be just their luck that it was developing into a real, potentially dangerous problem. And the situation was only made worse by the fact that this punk teen, Freddie, was a NEXT. Who knew what his power was, and the guy seemed hell bent on causing Andy and his girlfriend trouble. And having already used his hundred power not long ago, Kotetsu still had some time before he could activate it again. But maybe if he could break things up before anything happened, there wouldn’t be a need to use them at all. He certainly was not about to just walk away now. This was a public place after all, and it was his duty to protect. Besides, Freddie couldn’t be so stupid and careless as to use his powers here with so many people around, especially children, right? 

Stepping out from his hiding place the hero began walking towards them.

“Oi!” He called once close enough, getting their attention. “This isn’t the place for picking fights. There are a bunch of kids around here. You could hurt people.” He said calmly but with authority.

The teenagers had turned at the suddenly intrusion, but only Freddie and his crew seemed annoyed at his appearance. 

“Man, mind your own damn business!” Freddie spread his arms confrontationally. “Do I honestly look like I give a shit about what you got to say? Now beat it old man, before I show everyone what I got in mind by cooking you!” His eyes were still glowing as he spoke the threat, and a glowing yellow sphere the size of a bouncy ball then appeared in his hand before Freddie tossed it at Kotetsu’s feet. It bounced once, twice, then exploded with a loud bang like a firecracker. The veteran yelped, jumping back in surprise. Several bystanders were also startled by the noise, as well as curious, but at least some began clearing the area as Freddie tossed another sphere at Kotetsu’s feet, it making a slightly bigger explosion and forcing the hero to dodge out of the way again with another yelp. “Don’t want to mess up those fancy shoes of yours do ya old man? Buzz off! I got something to settle.” He chuckled

“Hey, I’m not old!” Kotetsu yelled back, waving a fist in the air as he finally had enough of the term for the day.

“How dare you!” Delia shouted, her hands fisting at her sides. “My dad owns this amusement park and you’re destroying public property, you big stupid jerk!”

Completely unaffected by the insult, Freddie just shrugged casually. The girl flicked her hair back testily. “This is ridiculous! I’m calling the police!” And with that she whipped out her cellphone. 

“Honey, that just breaks my heart.” The older teen commented in mock dejection as he drew a handgun from beneath his shirt and pointed it at the two. “Still want to make that call baby?” 

The girl recoiled slightly in surprise and fear, clinging to Andy’s arm. The teen looked just as startled, taking a step back.

Kotetsu was momentarily shocked at the sight of the gun as well. How the hell did a kid manage to sneak such a dangerous weapon into the park, despite security? This situation had just gotten much worse, and he needed to de-escalate it quickly, before someone got killed.

“Hey, Freddie right?” He called cautiously. “I don’t know how you managed to get a gun into this place, but think about what you’re doing a moment. What’s so bad that’s worth killing someone over? It’s one thing to be arrested for picking fights and disrupting the peace, but it’s another to murder an unarmed civilian. Do you really want to go away for that over this? That’s a long prison sentence you’d be looking at, maybe thirty to forty years.” The hero hoped his trying to talk Freddie down, perhaps scare him a little wouldn’t instead trigger him further. If the older teen knew he was Wild Tiger, he might grow even more desperate, which might cause him to become more reckless. In that case a mistake was sure to happen. The hero would need to be very careful. 

Where the hell was Barnaby?!

 

Without the loud explosions to deter them, people gathering around in curiosity, the noises and commotion having drawn them in. Kotetsu glanced around, frowning at the growing crowd. 

“Hey, isn’t that Wild Tiger?” He heard someone ask out loud. More murmurs passed through the crowd.

“Yeah, it is!” Someone else piped up, and the hero frowned. Well, so much for keeping who he was from the teens for now.

“Is this some kind of show or something? Is this all planned?”

“Go Wild Tiger! Wild Roar!” Some kids started yelling, jumping up and down excitedly by their parents. It looked like Kotetsu would now be forced to confront their audience.

“No, this is not a show, so everyone needs to get away from here okay? Please.” He shouted in answer, trying to keep his eyes on Freddie while at the same time occasionally checking the crowd for signs of his partner. Just where _was_ he?!

Looking back to the real problem, it seemed Freddie was getting distracted and annoyed by the growing commotion as well. Seeing an opening, Kotetsu jumped at the opportunity, and raised his arm to take quick aim before shooting his wire from the watch on his wrist. It hit the teen’s hand, effectively knocking the gun out of his grip to go sliding away out of reach, and making Freddie recoil in pain and a string of obscenities. “Hey, you two!” Kotetsu then called to Andy and Delia. “Go on, get out of here!” 

No one needed to tell them twice. They took off running through the fleeing crowd. Freddie looked up from examining his hand for injury to give chase. “Where you think you’re going?! I ain’t done with you, Andy! Stinking son of a –”

Kotetsu was already reacting appropriately. “Oh no you don’t, you have to deal with me now!” His wire went flying again, wrapping around the teen’s leg as the teen made a dash for the gun. Then, giving it a yank, Kotetsu effectively pulled Freddie’s legs out from under him mid stride.

Freddie went down hard, rolling around to scowl at Kotetsu as his prey got away. That was when little posse moved in to try and help but he held up a hand to stop them. “I got this. Poking your nose where it don’t belong ain’t gonna end well for you, old man! You forget what I can do?” The NEXT produced another sphere about as big as a baseball, and lobbed it at Kotetsu. 

The older hero yelped and barely dodged out of the way with a roll as it exploded. Man this kid could make those things bigger?! At least he still had a hold of the teen with the wire, meaning he couldn’t get away any time soon. 

“Hey knock it off! You might as well give up now, you’re not getting away!”

“Fuck you man!” The teen shouted back, and hurled another explosive sphere at him. After the hero dodged it again, Freddie’s crew seemed to rethink their leader’s original orders not to interfere and went on the attack, one of them shouting, “We got ya Freddie!” They all piled onto Kotetsu, grabbing at his arms to get at the wire. One of them seemed to figure out the mechanism a bit and managed to push a button, though the man had tried to stop him.

“Oi, don’t touch that!” Didn’t these kids’ parents teach them not to touch things that didn’t belong to them?

Unfortunately, instead of releasing Freddie from the wire, the button ended up reeling him in at high speed. The young NEXT then decided to use it to his advantage and slammed his foot into Kotetsu’s gut when they connected. The wind knocked out of him, the hero had let out a grunt, doubling over as the cable went slack, and Freddy then shook his leg free of it as he stood, rolling his shoulders. 

“Wild Tiger, huh? Where’s your famous hundred power or whatever?” The older punk delivered another spiteful kick, nailing the hero in the same spot. “Never ass-kicked a hero before. This might be fun…” He created another explosive sphere in his hands as the other teens shoved Kotetsu to the ground. “Better start dancing, Tiger Man. These things pop real quick.” Freddie advised with a sneer, and dropped the sphere. 

Suddenly flew into view, Barnaby kicked the sphere aside as he landed beside Kotetsu, it exploding a safe distance away. The delinquents seemed surprised by his appearance but quickly moved to retaliate. Dodging a weak punch from the closest attacker, then Freddie, he repaid the attempt with a swift roundhouse kick that sent the two teens sprawling into their peers. Straightening, the blonde glanced down to his partner, who was beginning to get up. “Sorry I’m late. I had to take the long way around due to the mass exodus. I thought you were good with kids?” 

“ ‘I thought you were good with kids’.” Kotetsu mocked between winded coughs.

“Wait…I know who you are!” Exclaimed one of the teens still standing, pointing at Barnaby. “You’re –”

“Barnaby Brooks Jr.” Replied the young hero smoothly. “Give up immediately and I’ll go easy on you.” 

“You gonna listen to this lame pretty boy!?” Freddie shouted. “Where’s _your_ power, hero? You run out just like Tiger Man?”

Barnaby shook his head, lying smoothly with, “No. I just don’t see the merit in wasting my power on a minor annoyance.”

“You bastard!” Freddie threw another glowing sphere angrily. Barnaby quickly grabbed and yanked Kotetsu clear of the explosion with him, but the teen NEXT didn’t stop there. “You assholes better keep back or I’ll blow this whole place!” He then began throwing more explosive spheres everywhere in rapid succession. They blew up instantly as they touched the ground, making park decorations, small food stands and shops burst into flames. Trees shook and were lit up, leaves and branches falling to the ground all around the immediate area.

Jumping back to avoid falling debris, Barnaby calmly took stock of their situation. Without their powers, they were at a slight disadvantage. “If we can get close enough to take out that NEXT, we wont have trouble getting the rest to surrender. Think you can hold up until our powers recharge? We may yet get some points if someone thought to notify the police.” Which many probably had.

Kotetsu gaped incredulously at his younger partner, slack jawed. “How can you be thinking about points at a time like this?!” He practically yelled as he threw his arms up in exasperation a moment before seeming to reel himself in again and focus. “Don’t worry about me, I can handle this little punk, even without my powers.” The older hero’s gaze locked back onto Freddie, even as he continued speaking to Barnaby, quieting his voice so that only the blonde could hear. “If you can distract him for just a few seconds I can grab him with my wire again. Then the two of us should easily be able to subdue him. The others shouldn’t be a problem after that.”

Barnaby nodded once, bracing to dash and make himself a brief decoy. “It seems this NEXT can create a few of those spheres at a time, not just one at a time. But I shouldn’t have a problem –” Over Kotetsu’s shoulder, he spied one of the delinquents picking up a gun from the ground. The kid turned toward them. 

“Hey! You’re dead dapper man!” The teen raised the weapon, and Barnaby’s green eyes widened in horrible realization. What followed felt as if it happened in slow motion. 

“Kotetsu!”

 

The gun went off with a bang. Barnaby staggered back against the destroyed Hermes statue behind them from the impact of the bullet, after having shoved the other hero out of harms way. A trail of crimson followed him as he slumped to the ground.

Kotetsu, stunned for only a moment, reacted by whirling on the teen with the gun and, before said teen knew what was happening, he was caught in the wire. The hero yanked and the younger landed with a grunt at his feet, where he bent to immediately take the gun from the teen’s slackened hand. Cowering, the teen scrambled back and raised his arms in surrender at the sight of the anger projected towards him. 

Glancing to where Freddie still stood nearby, Kotetsu pointed a finger in a ‘don’t you move’ command before turning to check on Barnaby, who hadn’t moved beyond clutching at his wound. His anger melted away into worry as he knelt next to the blonde. “Bunny? Barnaby… Hey…” His voice was full of concern, and perhaps a little fear as he put a hand on the other’s shoulder to get the blonde's attention. 

“Just my shoulder…” Barnaby replied, but his face had gone white. 

As he spoke, Kotetsu gently nudged the other’s hand pressing against the gunshot entrance wound to the side and just ripped the red and white leather jacket in order to pull it open carefully, enough to see the injury better. It appeared the bullet had ripped straight through and out, and blood had already soaked a good-sized stain on Barnaby’s black t-shirt, steadily expanding, but Kotetsu was relieved a good deal to see that it didn’t seem to be a fatal hit. Still, guilt then took a firm hold as he returned the younger’s hand and put his own over it to add some pressure to the wound. Barnaby grunted from the pain but kept still and didn’t try to shove his partner off. 

“You had to save me again, huh Bunny? I’m sorry… I should have been paying attention to those other kids. I didn’t think one would go for the gun.”

“You never even told me there _was_ a gun.” He growled in annoyance, and his green eyes peered up at his friend. They were clouded with pain, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a mildly sarcastic grin. “ And I figured… I’m always saving you, so… Couldn’t let it not happen.” After a moment, despite the worry he still felt, Kotetsu offered a small appreciative smile in return.

“Uh, hello?!” Freddie shouted irritably from where he was, interrupting. Apparently he didn’t like being left out. “Forget about me while you’re having your little love scene over there?” The teen mocked as he threw more spheres at the two heroes. 

Even without the use of his powers, Kotetsu managed to move quickly, grabbing hold of his younger partner and standing to leap away from the attack as the spheres exploded. Backing out of range, he took shelter behind a small nearby building that hadn’t been lit aflame yet. Only then did he somewhat relax the protective hold he had on Barnaby in his arms. 

“This should be enough to withstand those attacks while I deal with that kid.” 

“This must be karma.” The blonde hero muttered, wincing. “All those times I carried you…”

Kneeling down a moment he set the blonde down against the wall gently, minding his injured shoulder. He pointed a finger at the other as he stood back up, seeing the defiance in those green eyes. “Stay here. I’ll handle him. Besides, it’s personal now.” About to walk back into the fray, Kotetsu paused again. “Oh. Hang onto this.” Pulling out the gun, he handed it over. “I won’t need it. You shouldn’t either, so no shooting anyone Bunny. They’re just kids.” If any of the other teens did try coming to attack him, seeing that Barnaby had the gun should be enough to ward them off.

“Yeah, just kids…” Barnaby echoed grumpily with a glance to his bleeding shoulder before his eyes softened. “Kotetsu, please don’t let your guard down.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be careful.” Kotetsu answered dutifully. “I think I have a plan. Wish me luck.” He flashed his partner a thumbs up, breaking a small reassuring smile. Barnaby blinked up at him with an unreadable expression.

“Good luck, but…are you sure you don’t want the gun?”

“Yes, Bunny.” Came the flat reply.

 

Peeking out from behind the building to ascertain he wasn’t about to walk into another barrage or something, Kotetsu then stepped out when he saw Freddy still there waiting. Only now the other teens, minus a few that perhaps got wise and took off, were there next to him. “I’m surprised you didn’t take off too. I’ve been a hero for a while you know, and taken down much bigger fish than you kids. If I finish this, you’re not going to enjoy it. So why don’t you just give up? I’ll give you one last chance.”

“Oh, there you are.” Stated Freddie. “Thought you ran. Man, even doing this for so long, you say all that cliché crap like in the comics. Well, guess what? I’m not scared of you!” Freddie beckoned him nearer smugly. “Come on Tiger Man. You’re old, you don’t look so tough. And I already hit you twice. How many do you got on me, huh? One little kiddie scratch on my hand.”

“Gee, Freddie,” said one of his cohorts, shifting from foot to foot nervously. “Maybe…maybe we shouldn’t. I mean, what if his powers come back?”

The unsettling question seemed to rattle the others, but Freddy just scoffed. “So what? Tiger man is a NEXT just like me, just dresses it up all pretty and calls himself a hero. Anyway, I got youth on my side. That old Tiger is gonna get himself skinned.” He grinned over at Kotetsu, who looked less than impressed at the cocky, smug attitude. “So, did the pretty boy bite it from one little bullet sting? By the way, you took my piece, asshole. Not that I really need it…” The NEXT created another glowing sphere and taunted, “Here kitty, kitty.”

“My partner is unhappy, but will be fine.” Kotetsu corrected, growing irritated at hearing how little regard the older teenager had for human life. Just what was this guy trying to prove anyway? Whatever it was, Freddie was about to get a reality check, because the ‘old Tiger’ was about to lay down the law the hard way. It was time to end this. No more mister nice guy.

With that, the hero didn’t waste any time, and shot forward at a run, straight at the group of teens. A couple, now too intimidated to fight, startled and retreated, taking off towards the park entrance. The rest of the posse, which only consisted of two now, perhaps thinking they had something to prove, charged forward to meet their opponent first. They quickly learned that trying to take the veteran head on, even without their powers, was a very bad and painful idea, and the two were quickly taken care of, left groaning and clutching their stomachs seconds later. Of course Kotetsu had still held back, not actually wanting to injure them, but his blows had done the job of discouraging their desires to fight. 

Immediately following this though, Kotetsu quickly moved to the side as he saw Freddie readying more of his spheres in retaliation. Not wanting the two downed teens possibly getting injured by them when they exploded. Waiting for them to be thrown his way and remembering how long after leaving Freddie’s hands it took for them to detonate, the older hero knew he had almost two seconds or so in between. So, evading the first couple spheres by dodging right and letting them explode, he then instead shot forward just as Freddie was throwing the next batch and they’d just left his hands.

The move clearly threw the teen NEXT off, at least a moment, and that was all that Kotetsu needed as he slipped past the spheres completely, at the same time raising his arm and shooting his cable. As the spheres that were now behind him exploded, giving him a momentum boost, he gave the wire that had now wrapped around Freddie’s arm a hard yank. The teen, suddenly and strongly pulled forward and off his feet, had no chance to counter as the hero’s knee came up to met his stomach with force. This time it was this opponent's air being knocked out of him all at once, and he dropped to the ground in a heap, curling in on himself and clutching at his gut in pain.

Just moments later Kotetsu had Freddie effectively tied up in his wire, the teen's arms and hands immobilized so he couldn’t use his power or get away. Slightly out of breath now though, the veteran took a moment to stand and get it back, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he gazed down at the NEXT. “I did warn you.” The hero said to the clearly troubled teen. Then realizing that he couldn’t just remove the wire from the mechanism, he instead just took the whole thing off and tied the end around a nearby lamppost securely. “The police should be here soon, so just stay put.” 

Jogging back over to the building he’d left Barnaby behind, he poked his head around the corner. “Hey Bunny, how you doing back here?” He asked in concern.

The younger slowly turned his head to meet his partner’s gaze. His left hand was bloody from holding it against his shoulder wound and thin trickles of the crimson trailed down his right arm where it hung at his side. The gun lay beside him, untouched. 

“As well as can be expected.” Barnaby replied quietly. “You’re not hurt?” It was a good sign that the hero was still alert, if not a little weak in the eyes. 

“Nope. I’m fine.” Kotetsu replied with a small smile.

“Good. I feel dizzy…” The blonde hero leaned his head back against the wall, studying the ground where a shadow began moving on its own, getting bigger. Kotetsu saw it as well just as someone overhead called their names.

Sky High was approaching from above, weaving around rising columns of black smoke from the fires. It was he who had hailed them. At the same time, they both saw and heard shards of ice as they rained down on the nearby fires as Blue Rose appeared around the corner, swerving her custom motorbike to a stop. She quickly dismounted, as did Dragon Kid who had hitched a ride and sat behind her, to hurry on foot to their colleagues. The scantily clad female hero was opening her mouth when Sky High suddenly swooped in and spoke first. 

“I’m so relieved we found the two of you! Though one of you isn’t looking so well.” He commented in concern. “But never fear; the ambulance is on its way. I will direct them here to your location. In the meantime, try not to move too much, Barnaby.”

The blonde grunted a reply as the other hero took to the skies once more. “No problem.” He muttered tiredly. 

Blue Rose winced in sympathy as she asked, “Tiger, were you hurt at all?”

Glancing to the girl briefly to acknowledge her and what she was saying, Kotetsu shook his head from where he knelt next to Barnaby worriedly. “No, I’m fine. I got lucky I guess. One of those kids somehow snuck a gun in here. We’ll have to ask him about it later.” He wouldn’t mention how the blonde got shot, incase it was somehow embarrassing for him. Focusing back on his partner, he shifted a bit closer to put one hand on the younger’s good shoulder to keep him steady, as the veteran had noticed he was tilting slightly, while his other went to cover Barnaby’s left hand that was over the gunshot wound to add pressure to it once more. As Kotetsu did this he realized that the blood loss must have weakened the blonde more than he was letting on. Barnaby tensed and hissed as the pain revived him a little. 

“Ow.” It may have been somewhat intended as a joke, but any humor quickly evaporated as the blonde shivered, tensing up again. Frowning at that, the older hero gave his good shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“Sorry Bunny. Gotta keep pressure on it. The medics should be here soon. Just try and relax if you can, but stay awake. Don’t worry about the talking, I’ll handle that.” Had the situation were lighter, Kotetsu probably would have laughed and joked about how he already did enough of that for the both of them. But right now he couldn’t make himself tease Barnaby, especially knowing he was in pain. A part of the hero almost wished the teenagers responsible for all of this had been adults so he could have really dealt out some punishment for hurting his partner. 

 

Like a true ninja, Origami Cyclone seemed to materialize from nowhere. There were no civilians but there were security cameras, so when he addressed Kotetsu he also used their hero names. 

“Wild Tiger, I’m here to inform you that Rock Bison and Fire Emblem are currently clearing a path through the debris for the ambulance. Dragon Kid has also arrived. I wondered if you would prefer that Blue Rose, Dragon Kid, and I handle securing criminals with the authorities? Under the circumstances, I would be willing to submit the paperwork listing you as the one to make the arrests, along with Barnaby in absentia.” 

Taking in the information, Kotetsu nodded, thankful for the offer of assistance. “Sure, if you don’t mind, go ahead. They’re just over there behind us. Thanks.” Then, before his worry for his wounded partner could grow beyond what it was, he spoke up again to Barnaby. “Maybe I should just bring you to where the ambulance is.” He suggested. “I –” A sudden familiar sensation shot through the older hero’s body then, making him pause. “Oh, hey, my powers have recharged.” He stated with mild surprise. Had it been an hour already? 

“That means mine are recharged as well. In that case it’s alright, I can walk.” Barnaby’s eyes glowed blue as he activated his power and bit back a curse as he stood up with some difficulty. Then he noticed Kotetsu had done much the same thing to steady him, staying close. “I’m fine, I can…” His face went dead white in that moment, and everything tilted around him as his eyes rolled back in his head and his body wavered.

Thankfully due to standing right there, Kotetsu was able to reach out and catch his partner as his strength failed, arms firmly but gently wrapping around the blonde for support and bracing him against his own body. Despite the save, it hadn’t kept the older’s heart from leaping into his throat at the brief scare. “Bunny? Barnaby! Hey, come on say something!” Giving his fellow hero’s good shoulder a little shake to gauge his awareness and only getting a weak moan, frowning as his concern skyrocketed, ever so carefully Kotetsu repositioned Barnaby against him briefly in order to free up an arm. “Okay, it’s alright Bunny…” He tried to soothe quietly, moving slowly as to not cause any further pain. “Just relax, take it easy. I’ve got you…” Bending slightly, he tucked his now freed arm under the younger hero’s knees before gently lifting Barnaby up into his arms more fully, adjusting carefully as needed so the blonde’s head was pillowed on his shoulder.

“This is humiliating…” He finally muttered quietly though the dizziness, hating how weak his own voice sounded, but offered no further protests on the matter. 

“Well now you know how I feel right? Besides, it can’t be helped. You’re not walking, Bunny. You almost passed out on us there…” Kotetsu lightly scolded while his voice remained gentle. 

“No more screwing around, you idiot. Tiger’s right.” Karina then motioned to the way she came, adding, “I put out most of the fires on my way in here. You’ll have no trouble getting back to the entrance. I’d offer my bike, but with your powers back…” The female trailed off, shrugging. “I’ll…just go help Dragon Kid and Origami finish up if you don’t need me.” She finished somewhat awkwardly, as if not sure of what to say just then.

“You two should get going,” Suggested Dragon Kid. “We can handle the rest. Barnaby needs your help more.” As Kotetsu nodded, Origami made a ‘ladies first’ sweep of his arm and kept stride with rather than running ahead of the girls as they moved out. 

“Okay Bunny, I’m getting you out of here. Try to stay with me, no falling asleep.” It only took a second for him to activate his Hundred Power for the third time that day before taking off towards the entrance as fast as he dared while being considerate of the one in his arms.

 

Thankfully by that time, thankfully Rock Bison and Fire Emblem had mostly finished clearing the path. Both must have thought that their fellow hero was going to stop and catch them up on what happened, and seemed somewhat surprised when Kotetsu just zipped past them in a blue blur. 

“What was that all about?” Antonio asked out loud, heaving aside a chunk of rubble with relative ease. Nathan hummed thoughtfully, pausing in his own task a moment.

“I’m not quite sure.” He frowned slightly. “But I hope nothing’s wrong. I could have sworn I saw him carrying handsome.” If that were the case, it would explain Tiger’s use of the speed his power gave him.

 

At the entrance where the ambulances were stationed, Kotetsu slowed his pace upon approached, jogging up to the nearest one. “I need help, he’s been shot! And he’s already lost blood too.” 

As the EMTs quickly began pulling out a stretcher from the back of the ambulance to wheel over to them, the hero took note of the crowd for the first time in minutes only because of all the noise they were making. The police had cordoned off the area for the public’s safety, but the civilians were standing right up against the caution tape, all straining for a better view and crying over one another in confusion. 

“Oh no, is that Barnaby?”

“Oh my gosh, he’s hurt? Oh no!”

“Is he dead? Oh please no…!”

The cops had were practically having to bully people to keep them back and under control. The crowds’ heartfelt outbursts were not making their jobs any easier.

Kotetsu took a moment to gaze down at Barnaby briefly to check on him. “Hey, Bunny, you still with me?” In response, his partner managed to crack open his eyes sluggishly for a second, but then they slipped closed again. The older frowned, his concern growing.

“Mr. Wild Tiger, sir?” One of the EMTs asked to gain his attention. “Here, please lay Mr. Brooks down and we’ll take a look at him.”

With a nod, Kotetsu gently began to maneuver the younger man from his hold and onto the stretcher so that he rested on his left side, wincing along with his partner if he accidently got jostled in the process. Guiding Barnaby’s head to the pillow, then tucking the blonde’s right arm carefully against his chest, the veteran was suddenly struck with an almost overwhelming surge of protectiveness as he took in the sight of his friend lying there, pale, injured, and out of it. “Bunny…?” He felt the need to ask about going in the ambulance with them to the hospital, but managed to bite it back. “They’ll take good care of you okay? Be good huh?” Kotetsu spoke as the EMTs began wheeling him towards the ambulance. 

Just as they carefully hoisted him into the back, a new wave of shouting began circulating through the crowd, angrier. Kotetsu briefly directed his attention in that direction as he turned, just as Dragon Kid, Origami Cyclone and Blue Rose came into view at the entrance, each dragging a criminal behind them. The two that Rose and Dragon Kid handled were docile compared to Freddie. Kotetsu could not see Ivan’s face, but knew the younger hero had his work cut out for him with the punk fighting him every step. 

“Were you the ones that hurt Barnaby? You guys suck!” Someone shouted from the crowd. Another concurred by adding:

“Jail isn’t good enough for you, you freak!” 

“Hey now.” Kotetsu spoke up at the freak insult, frowning. “They’re just kids. You’re not helping, calm down.” But the civilians either didn’t hear over their noise, or ignored him in favor of their anger.

“Why don’t we shoot _you_ and see how _you_ like it?” Still bound in Kotetsu’s cable, Freddie was unable to offer up any offensive hand gestures to express his opinion of the crowd’s harsh criticisms, but sneered while his two younger accomplices ducked their heads in shame. 

“Yeah, so what?” The young NEXT shouted. “So the hell what?! You’re only this brave cause I can’t use my power! You bitches ran from me earlier, remember? Bunch of pussies! If pretty boy dies from something this lame then he’s not that great a hero, and neither is his partner, so-” 

Origami spun his charge around quicker than he could blink and had the teen by the collar in one hand while the other gripped a partially drawn katana, the blade hissing from its sheath. Having successfully gained the teen’s attention, he instructed in a voice as sharp and deadly as the steel clasped in his hand, “ _Walk_.” Freddie complied very obediently after the show.

 

Meanwhile, the ambulance doors had yet to close because it appeared the EMTs were having some sort of trouble. Barnaby was struggling to move and, despite their best efforts, with his Hundred Power still activated, they were no match for the blonde’s strength even as weakened as he was. 

“Sir,” Said one of the paramedics, a young woman with dark skin and long dark brown hair tied back in many tiny braids. “Please lie still. You shouldn’t –”

“No, wait…” Barnaby protested weakly and shoved at the oxygen mask in her hand. “Where is he? I don’t… I don’t see him. I…” His blue glowing eyes then located and locked onto his partner, standing just outside the ambulance looking in worriedly. It was only for a second though, as his strength then seemed to give out again, and the paramedics had to grab onto their patient so he didn’t fall off the stretcher. 

Kotetsu found himself leaping up into the ambulance and was at Barnaby’s side in an instant, helping the workers gently reposition him on the stretcher. “Bunny, come on, easy now… It’s okay, I’m right here, see? Calm down…” He soothed as he reached out and took his partner’s left hand, grasping it firmly. “I’m here…” As the female paramedic leaned in with the oxygen mask again, the older hero offered his aid again, taking it to gently press it over the blonde’s nose and mouth and securing it with no resistance. Now the EMTs were once more free to focus elsewhere, and seemed grateful for the help. Kotetsu’s attention however was now only on his friend. “Relax…there you go. Just breathe.” He encouraged, offering a smile to further comfort the injured man. It was a bit odd seeing the younger reacting like this, but now after witnessing Barnaby’s anxiety, the veteran had every intention of remaining with him as best he could if that helped. They were partners after all. “Just think; what you’re breathing in now is higher quality than outside. Even when you’re shot you get pampered.”

Barnaby huffed out a weak laugh. 

The doors closed at last and the siren blared as the emergency vehicle began to move. Lying on his left side, Barnaby let the EMTs poke at him, and couldn’t have cared less what they were doing, just as long as he could see Kotetsu. He was so tired, cold, and his shoulder hurt a great deal. When something pricked at his injury, the hero tensed and tried to turn his head to see what was going on. 

“No, no, Bunny. It’s okay. Just keep your eyes on me okay?” Came Kotetsu’s voice, his free hand reaching out to block Barnaby’s view of his shoulder as he gently guided the blonde’s face back to look at him. The last thing they all needed was for the young hero to panic for some reason and struggle in his state. It would only aggravate his injury further. He would need to keep the other distracted until they got to the hospital. Giving Barnaby’s hand another reassuring squeeze, Kotetsu’s hand that was on the side of his partner’s face shifted up and began, at first somewhat hesitantly, experimentally, stroking his blonde hair back slowly. “Doing great there partner. They’re just giving you something for the pain. You’ll be fine. It hit your bloodstream yet? Yeah, you’re floating, or just about there.”

Being a parent, most, if not all of his actions were most likely coming from experience, and partially due to the fact that Kotetsu was by default already such a kind-hearted person, with a strong desire to help others. And these protective feelings only got magnified when they were for someone he knew and cared about. Now that Barnaby had given him his full trust, the veteran would in turn take care of him, as much as would be allowed at least. Though right now Kotetsu wagered that he could have been holding the blonde like a baby and he wouldn’t mind. That thought only made him worry more however. Yet in the back of his mind he was berating himself for fussing so much when Barnaby probably wouldn’t appreciate it later. It wasn’t like the other was dying after all… 

“Just like your friend said,” The female paramedic spoke soothingly. “You’re going to be fine. Just rest. The blocker I gave you will take effect and take the edge off your pain. That will help.”

Barnaby gave the barest implications of a nod and kept looking at Kotetsu as directed. It should have bothered him, possibly offended him, the way the older was petting him as though he was a scared child needing reassurance, but it didn’t, and the touch was reassuring. In that moment it didn’t even occur to him to wonder why. 

When the ambulance drove over a bump, one Barnaby barely felt, he witnessed how quickly Kotetsu reached out to brace him. Smiling faintly, he listened to the sounds of the voices speaking to each other with their medical codes, and to his partner, all the while not letting go of his hand. It felt warm, reassuring, and strong. Yet Barnaby could barely will his little finger to move. He blinked a moment later as he faintly registered the deactivation of his power, Barnaby let his mind float toward anything and nothing. Was that the painkiller kicking in? He was beyond caring at this point, but a gradual and growing tightness in his chest was changing that attitude. At first he thought it was nothing, but in the seconds that passed, the tightness became more pronounced. The hero groaned, automatically wanting to pull it to his chest, but Kotetsu’s grip was too strong around it.

“Bunny? What’s wrong?”

At the same moment, something started beeping, garnering instant attention from those present. 

“BP is dropping.” Stated the braided female. “It’s no use, he’s lost too much blood. His hundred power must have been sustaining him until now.”

Kotetsu’s head snapped up, alarmed as he glanced from Barnaby to the paramedics around him. “ _What_?!” The professionals barely acknowledged him however. The veteran didn’t think his partner’s condition was so bad! It hadn’t seemed that the blonde had lost _that_ much blood up to now…

“Breathing is getting shallow. Get him on his back, now, we don’t have a choice. He’s going into shock.” Said one of the young male paramedics. “If we’re quick enough, we can counteract it.” On the tail of that assessment, Barnaby lost consciousness. As they carefully moved him onto his back, the beeping from the monitors accelerated maddeningly. The veteran hero sat frozen, observing everything thing as though each action were playing out in slow motion. 

The sudden chaos and tension erupting in the small vehicle cabin was thick enough to slice with a knife, but the paramedics remained composed, Kotetsu just barely, as they carried out the necessary tasks to stabilize their patient. They injected a drug into Barnaby’s system, watching the monitors along with Kotetsu while on the edge of their seats for any sign of changes. For a long moment, there was no change, and the machine continued to blare a high-pitched warning. The older hero found himself holding his breath in anticipation, his eyes locked on the screen. Just before they would have no choice but to rely on more drastic measures however, the stats on the display slowly but steadily began to climb. In that moment everyone in the back of that ambulance was holding their breath until the numbers reached a safer, moderate level. There was a unified whoosh of air as everyone released their held breaths. The numbers would be enough for the paramedics to ensure that their patient would hold until they reached the hospital. 

“We’ve got him, Mr. Tiger.” The female paramedic reassured, decompressing, now turning a critical eye on him. “You look a little pale though. Maybe you ought to sit back. Take a few deep breaths, okay?”

Kotetsu certainly did feel shaky now that he thought about it. He acknowledged her vaguely, not realizing he was clutching Barnaby’s hand in a near death grip to reassure and convince himself that his friend would indeed be alright. After that brief but serious scare, maybe the paramedic’s advice wasn’t without merit. The hero took a deliberate, deep breath in an attempt to ground himself, slowly exhaling afterwards. 

“I’m fine. Worry about him.” He managed as he swallowed with difficulty, unaware of exactly when his mouth had gone bone dry. Well, if the veteran hadn’t been aware of the blonde’s true condition before, he certainly was now. “Hang in there, Bunny, we’re almost there.” Kotetsu muttered under his breath. "You'll be okay."


	3. Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu gets some much needed friendly support during his wait at the hospital, and learns some very troubling information about the incident at the park. What else could possibly happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes some time to slow things down, action wise, but still has plenty of content. Thank you again to those sticking with us and the story, we hope you're still enjoying it and what is still to come!

The back double doors to the Hospital flew open as the vehicle backed into the receiving bay. Medical staff personnel were already waiting, helping to transfer the stretcher and its occupant to the ground. The two paramedics that had ridden in the ambulance with the heroes kept pace as they entered into the hallway, exchanging rapid medical jargon with the attending physicians to fill them in on their patient’s condition. Barnaby had not stirred since losing consciousness in the ambulance minutes prior, and Kotetsu had remained by his side, still grasping the blonde’s hand as he ran along side. Perhaps it was more for his own comfort than Barnaby’s at the moment. 

“Patient sustained a single gunshot wound to the right shoulder. Went straight through, it looks like.” Said the male paramedic to the doctor, who was now helping to push the stretcher down the hall. “Blood pressure is low. He needs a transfusion, immediately.”

“Already on it.” Said a female nurse, while skillfully inserting a catheter into the blonde’s arm as they moved. A second nurse appeared beside her carrying a packet of blood. Kotetsu couldn’t help but be impressed.

“The patient displayed signs of shock, which was when he lost consciousness.” The female paramedic added in, resuming where her partner had left off and helping to turn the stretcher around a bend toward the ICU. “Saline was administered at this time and he responded, but has not regained consciousness. Vitals are currently holding steady.”

The doctor nodded. “Thank you. We’ll handle the rest. Lets get this young man into ICU and patch him up.” He glanced up as if just now noticing Kotetsu. “And the heroes just keep on coming. You were with him at the time of the injury?”

Being addressed suddenly, the veteran took a split second to form words and reply. “Uh, yeah, someone shot him. Kept pressure on it until we got him to you guys –”

“Good thinking,” Said the doctor, unintentionally interrupting the hero. “You did well. We’ll take care of him now, I promise.”

As the next doors into the ICU parted to admit the medical team and their patient, the female paramedic slowed and caught Kotetsu’s arm to stop him, and the sudden jerk wretched Barnaby’s hand from his. The young woman didn’t miss the brief pained look on the hero’s face as the hand clenched at his side.

“I’m so sorry, but you can’t go in there. Medical staff only past this point.” She explained gently. “I can show you to the waiting room though, Mr. Tiger. Don’t worry, your partner be okay. Dr. Kaffee is one of the best surgeons in Sternbild.” The hero’s unease hardly dissipated upon hearing this, not that she could blame him. Her brow knit in sympathy. “I can walk you to the waiting room, and then I have to get back on duty, but…is there someone I can call for you?”

The other, male paramedic gave her a stupid look. “Like he’ll give you a personal phone number while he’s wearing the mask. Duh.” 

She frowned at the criticism, her back straightening. “Can it, Jimmy! I’m just trying to help!” Ignoring the other now, and turning back to Kotetsu, she said, “I don’t want to just leave you here by yourself. I know how that feels.”

Kotetsu tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat before speaking up, forcing a smile to reassure the two. “No need to worry about me, I’m alright.” He lied. It wasn’t entirely true, but he wasn’t going to just admit that. “Besides, you said you needed to get back to work. Just point me in the right direction and I should be able to find it, at least if there are signs.” Since the hero was already somewhat familiar with hospitals, getting lost probably wouldn’t be an issue.

“Well, there are signs, but…” She hesitated. “If you’re sure you’ll be fine. Go that way,” she pointed, “And follow the hall until you can turn left. The waiting room is just at that end of the hall, straight on. Picture it like a giant ‘L’. I’m sure you’re partner will be okay. I’ve seen worse, Mr. Tiger. Much worse. His wasn’t that bad.” Before she could say more, her partner was gesturing to his watch before taking off back the way they came. 

Before she could say more, Jim was gesturing to his wrist watch before taking off the way they came. “We’d better go, Gretchen. See ya, Mr. Tiger. Try to relax okay?” 

Gretchen moved to follow, but then turned back Kotetsu once more. “Listen, I’ve got to go, but if you ever need anything, at all, just ask for me. My name’s Gretchen Giovanni. Say you’re my uncle or something, if you’re not in uniform. I have ten of them, and that’s only on my dad’s side.” Kotetsu’s eyebrows shot up at that.

“Wow, that’s a big family.” He commented. Gretchen chuckled a bit.

“We’re all big fans of yours too. Anything I can do to help a hero, just name it. Make sure you take care of yourself.”

“You too. Thanks for all the help, Gretchen. Barnaby will be grateful too, I’m sure.” With a final wave, she jogged off down the hall after her partner. After they disappeared around a corner, Kotetsu started walking off in the direction that the female had told him.

No sooner had he gotten to the waiting room, thanks to the paramedic’s directions, and gone to sit down nearby, the hero’s phone rang. Digging it out, he saw just whom it was calling him and figured he should have known that Rock Bison would call first to ask about the situation. With a sigh he picked up, leaning back in the chair. “Hey.”

“Hey, how’s he doing? You know anything yet?” Came his friend’s voice, calm but curious.

“No, not yet. They’re bringing him to the ICU. I’m just sitting here waiting now.”

“And how are you holding up?” Bison asked in a knowing tone, speaking up again when Kotetsu didn’t answer right away. “Look, I could swing by there in a bit. Just gotta ditch the armor first and all that. Give me twenty…no, better make that a half hour max to get over there.” He explained, and for a moment Kotetsu was caught between accepting and declining the offer. It might be nice to have some company right now, but he also didn’t want to pull the other hero away from his duty either. Eventually he gave into the idea though.

“…Yeah, okay. Just don’t rush out of there early because of me, got it?” Hearing his phone beep, Kotetsu pulled it away from his ear a moment to check the screen. “Ah, I’m getting another call. It’s Mr. Lloyds. I should take it. Thanks for calling.”

“Sure thing. See you there in a while.” With that Antonio ended the call, allowing Kotetsu to answer the new one. 

“Mr. Lloyds?”

“I just saw on the news,” Their boss said, cutting straight to the chase. “Is Barnaby alright? I have a couple different reporters hounding me to confirm whether he’s still among the living, Ms. Jubeart among them. One news bulletin is saying he expired on scene, and there’s some dramatic footage of you carrying him. Then it cuts to you jumping into the ambulance seconds before it peeled off down the street.” Lloyds sighed. “Give me a straight answer through all this hearsay, Kotetsu.”

“Expired on the scene?” Kotetsu repeated incredulously. “Geeze, reporters are crazy. No, Barnaby’s not dead. He’s in surgery right now getting patched up. But that’s all I know so far.” He admitted.

“Hm, I see. I have to finish up a few things here, but I’ll try to get over there sooner, if possible. Keep me informed.” Lloyds paused, and then asked, “Are you handling this?” 

Kotetsu sighed at hearing that question again. “Of course. I’m a hero aren’t I? I’ve seen worse than a single gunshot.” He attempted to joke, forcing his voice to sound convincing. He couldn’t really tell if his boss bought it, but whatever the case, the man didn’t push it thankfully.

“Very well. I’ll be in touch then.” As both of them then hung up, the veteran hero let out another deep sigh, sagging in the chair and lifting a hand to rub his face. Now that everything had stopped happening at such a fast pace, and the adrenaline was beginning to fade, he was starting to feel more and more worn out. However, Kotetsu wasn’t going anywhere until he saw Barnaby for himself and was assured of his condition. 

The only thing he could do now was wait. It was going to be agony.

Twenty-eight minute later, Antonio walked into the waiting room and easily spotted Kotetsu, considering he was the only occupant. “See? Told you a half hour max. And look who followed me in.” He gestured toward Keith, a pace or two behind. “He heard where I was going and decided to tag along too.”

“My powers weren’t conducive to putting out fires.” The king of heroes, Sky High, said in hushed tones. “And I wanted to come check on you two as soon as I could. Blue – I mean, Karina told me to pass along her concerns. She was going to come by as well, but was called back to the scene at the last minute.” His brow knit in sympathy then. “Has there been any news?”

Kotetsu shook his head as he slowly stood, running a hand through his hair briefly before replacing his signature cap. 

“Nothing yet.” With no news, the hero wasn’t sure if he would be finding out soon, or if he should be worried something else had come up with Barnaby that was keeping the doctor and nurses busy. Since sitting there the hero’s stomach had been unsettled because of it, and he was partially glad there was barely anything in it. “How did things go back at the park? I know I sort of just took off without much explanation, sorry about that. Thanks for clearing that path for me too, by the way.” Not that Kotetsu had much of a choice but to rush out at the time. His partner’s health had been top priority. Still, the other heroes were left having to finish and clean up the scene he’d been a part of. 

“Nonsense!” Keith brushed off the apology. “Barnaby is your partner, and as such, you did well to accompany him. I’m glad someone could.” 

“You did practically fly into that ambulance though.” Antonio commented. “I’m not gonna lie and say I didn’t get a sinking feeling in my gut. The siren didn’t make it any better. But then I thought, ‘nah, something that minor, its gonna be fine. Kotetsu just gets a little extra dramatic when he cares about someone.’” He nudged the other hero after the lighthearted jab. “Can’t help it, I guess, with you being a dad and all…”

“That’s right, you said you had a daughter.” Keith recalled, and seemed pleased to have remembered the detail about his friend.

“Yeah. Of course I had to go, he wanted me to! And I am not that dramatic…” Kotetsu muttered in reply in attempt to defend himself, crossing his arms and looking away with some embarrassment. He could feel Antonio smirking at him. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna call bullshit on that.” Teased the bulky hero.

“At least he means well.” Keith commented helpfully with a smile. “Try and take a deep breath. Everything will be fine, and fine again! You’ll see.”

 

But Kotetsu couldn’t sit still. In the next forty five minutes or so since Antonio and Keith arrived, he was up and down about every ten minutes, either pacing anxiously around the room or sitting tensely, unable to get comfortable. At some point Lloyds had stopped by as he’d said he would, but seeing as there was still no updates about Barnaby’s condition, he did not linger. A couple of the other heroes had also called Kotetsu to check in. Origami to apprize the veteran that he had filed the necessary paperwork like he said he would, and Fire Emblem to fill him in on other details about the incident at the park. The two teens that Freddie and his little gang had been harassing, Andy and Delia, were safe and sound, and very grateful for the rescue. Deila’s father who owned the park even more so. Apparently he also wanted to give Kotetsu and Barnaby some kind of reward for their assistance, but the details of that were still unclear. 

“That’s not necessary. We’re heroes, its our job to help people.” Kotetsu had replied, and heard his flamboyant friend chuckle on the other end of the line.

“You saved his daughter’s life! Who knows what that delinquent would have done to them if you and handsome hadn’t been there. You if anyone should be able to relate to how relieved her father must be. Give yourself some credit, hon.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Kotetsu would have been a mess if he learned Kaede was ever in that kind of danger, and someone else had stuck their neck out for her sake.

“Of course I’m right. And don’t you fret too much over there. Handsome will be fine, he’s a tough boy.” He said encouragingly, and the older hero couldn’t help but smiling a bit at the reassurance.

“Yeah I know. I’m still not leaving until I know for sure though.” Kotetsu could practically hear Nathan roll his eyes at the reply.

“I expected nothing less. Well then, if you need anything feel free to call me up okay? Especially if you need some nice, warm comfort tonight.”

“Alright, thanks.” Hanging up abruptly, the room was once more silent, leaving Kotetsu looking somewhat lost as to what he should do next. He glanced over at Antonio and Keith. “You guys don’t have to stay the whole time you know. I really appreciate you stopping by and all, but if you have things to do…” 

Keith blinked his blue eyes and, as if a light bulb clicked on, leapt to his feet. “You are absolutely right! Look at me; sitting here with you while you stare at the clock, waiting uselessly to hear some good news.” He missed the insulted look Kotetsu shot his way at that. “I will get you something from the cafeteria post haste!” The hero announced, and boldly marched out the door, only to pop back in a second later. “Um, you don’t have any strange food allergies do you?”

Antonio’s booming laugh burst out of him. “Nah, he doesn’t. Go save him from hunger, your majesty.” 

Keith saluted smartly and disappeared out the door again. 

With it being just the two heroes now, Antonio turned a lopsided grin toward his long time friend. “Well, now I feel like a shit friend. You want some crappy hospital coffee?” He thumbed to the door. “I think there’s a vending machine out there.”

Snorting lightly and smirking, Kotetsu rested his hands on his hips. “Only if you’re offering to buy. I’m not wasting my money on that stuff.” 

“Sure, what are friends for? Be right back.” In a few minutes, he returned and handed Kotetsu a styrofoam cup, filled with the watered down black stuff mixed with a bit of creamer, the way he knew his friend took the drink. He lightly bumped his cup to the other’s. “Cheers.” He said, taking a swallow. Grunting, face scrunched up in distaste as he stared down at the drink. “Ugh, how they still manage to save people’s lives on this stuff is beyond me. Maybe I should have a word with my boss. These people save lives every day, so someone should worry about whether or not the lining to their stomachs are corroding.”

“If this stuff corrodes stomach lining, why the hell are we drinking it?”

“Because we’re badasses.”

Kotetsu snorted again. “Yeah, that’s it.”

 

As they waited for Keith to return, they sat in companionable silence, sipping the horrible decaffeinated instant coffee. Kotetsu looked thoughtful for a few moments before eventually speaking up. “That bullet was meant for me you know.” He stated quietly as his gaze remained locked on the floor. 

“What do you mean?”

“At the park. One of those teenagers grabbed that gun and said ‘you’re dead’. But Bunny pushed me out of the way and took it instead. That’s how it happened. I didn’t think it was that bad, since he was still able to talk and move. But on the way here he went into shock and passed out from blood loss.” Kotetsu swirled the dark liquid around in the cheap styrofoam cup with a frown. “If anything worse happens to him now, it’ll be my fault for not paying better attention.” Not that he’d wanted to get shot, but if Barnaby had been killed back there at the park… Well, the hero wouldn’t have been able to handle that. “If that bullet had hit him just a little more to the left…” Then he would have lost someone else he’d grown to care a lot about.

“Well it didn’t,” Antonio said sharply, and if that wasn’t enough to snap Kotetsu to full attention, the rough grip on his shoulder that turned him toward the other hero was. “It didn’t,” He repeated. “So stop thinking that way. If you were the one in surgery right now, how do you think Barnaby would feel? How do you think I’d feel? We’ve known each other practically our whole lives! The only reason I didn’t lose my shit after Jake handed you your ass those months ago was because I was still unconscious from him handing _mine_ to _me_.”

He was, of course, referring to the now deceased convicted felon Jake Martinez, the NEXT who was released from Abbaz Prison due to televised terroristic bomb threats from the hidden crime syndicate known as Oroboros. To prove his superiority above the rest of he human race, and the heroes, Jake had individually challenged them to one on one fights on the condition that if one of them managed to defeat him, he would release the city from the bomb threat. Until Barnaby and Kotetsu managed to see eye to eye and collaborate to defeat him, those who had previously fought Jake hadn’t faired so well, as Antonio has already pointed out. 

“I was still under when they hauled you into ICU. When I woke up, Keith was on my right, and you on my left, looking worse off than the two of us combined. If I hadn’t already been wearing a neck brace, I would have given myself whiplash.” The man said, simmering down and forcing himself to take a calming breath. “Sorry. Guess all that mess at the park reminded me of that time, and this place.”

“It’s alright.” Kotetsu replied, somewhat unnerved. He had no idea he’d caused his friend that much stress.

“Look –”

“Nope, I’m done bitching. Now, are you kidding me? Tell me, what kind of sorry state do you think Barnaby would be in right now if things were reversed and _you_ were in there being sewn back together? You think he didn’t know what he was doing? He saw that someone was going to kill you, or at least try. After seeing his parents murdered, maybe Barnaby didn’t feel like standing there and watching someone else he cared for die in front of him again when he could do something to stop it. So he took that bullet for you. And now you’re sitting in here going on about how it’s your fault some dumbass kid decided to target your back and pull the trigger. If he knew, and if he were able to, I think Barnaby would enjoy giving you a good kick to the head.” The hero sighed, sitting back in his seat. 

Kotetsu winced slightly at the accusation and mention of watching others die in front of him, knowing exactly what his friend was hinting at. 

“I just…” He faltered, trying to gather his thoughts. “Guess it just spooked me. Especially the way he was acting in the ambulance…” Barnaby asking for him, and how out of it he’d been. Then watching the blonde go into shock had especially scared the older hero. “I know I’m probably overreacting, but I can’t help it I guess… Sorry, you’re right.” 

Antonio grinned. “Wow, that’s not something I hear from you a lot.”

It was then that Keith reentered triumphantly, cutting the conversation, and any reply Kotetsu had, short. “Sorry I took so long. There were a lot of people down there, and a long line. That, and I couldn’t decide what to feed you. Here you go, Mr. Wild.” 

Here Antonio snorted. “‘What you should feed him’? You just compare Kotetsu to you dog?”

“Hm?” Keith inclined his head. “What do you mean?” He asked, completely oblivious.

“He’s just goofing around. Thanks.” Kotetsu interjected before his friend could reply, offering an appreciative smile as he took the wrapped plastic plate of cafeteria food, not wanting to seem rude or call attention to the blonde hero’s air headedness. He made himself eat a little, even though the veteran wasn’t feeling hungry. Or so he thought at least. After a few bites, his body finally seemed to remember that it had been empty, and that contrary to what Kotetsu first thought, he was indeed very hungry. The realization allowed him to eat with more energy, finishing off the entire tray’s contents relatively quickly. 

“See? Just what the doctor ordered. Good job, majesty.” Antonio joked, and Keith immediately looked a little uncomfortable.

“Please don’t say such things in public. Someone could catch on that we’re –” 

“Um…which one of you is Wild Tiger?” Asked a female voice from the waiting room doorway. When the three men whirled in panic to look at the woman in scrubs, she zeroed in on the only individual in the room wearing a mask. “Is that you?” When he nodded, she beckoned him. “Would you mind stepping out here with me a moment, please? It concerns Barnaby.”

Kotetsu froze in his seat, staring wide eyed in the nurse’s direction blankly for a good few seconds before a nudge and supporting slap on the back from Antonio had him snapping out of it to stand up. “Y-yeah, right. Coming…” Swallowing thickly, he moved to follow the woman, who stepped out and held the door for him. Once alone out in the hall, Kotetsu hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. Maybe eating all of that food wasn’t such a good idea. “So, what’s the news?”

The nurse offered him a kind smile, touching his arm. “Mr. Brooks is doing just fine. The surgery went well. The bullet passed straight through, and he is receiving the transfusions he needs. Oh, we got a call from a Lieutenant Greene from the Sternbild police force; he and Origami Cyclone found the bullet imbedded in the Hermes statue. The Lieutenant said there was a single case missing from the gun’s magazine, so that must be it.” 

Kotetsu nodded. “Yeah, only one gun, one shot. But Bu – Barnaby is going to be okay?”

“He might need some physical therapy for his shoulder after he heals, but he will definitely be okay. In a few minutes, we’re going to transfer Mr. Brooks to a private room if you would like to see him. Granted, he’ll still be under from the anesthesia, but since I heard you rode here with him in the ambulance, and obviously haven’t left, I thought you might.” 

The hero exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding all at once, taking a moment to let relief fill him, wash over and revive him. The smile he returned was natural this time, reaching his eyes and brightening them. “Yes, I would like to. Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Of course. I’ll come and get you when we have him situated.” She smiled and started walking back down the hallway.

When Kotetsu walked back into the waiting room, the other two heroes were standing at attention. “Well?” Keith asked, initially anxious, but judging by the smile plastered on the other hero’s face, he knew that could only mean good news. “Barnaby is alright, then? Thank goodness.” He said after Kotetsu shared what the nurse had told him, a perfect smile brightening his own features. 

“See? Told you.” Antonio nudged his friend’s shoulder with a fist as he got close. “We’ll just wait until she comes back for you before we head out, since I’m assuming you’ll want to sit at his bedside and speed Barnaby’s recovery by staring at him while he sleeps. Just don’t send the kid into cardiac arrest when he wakes up.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Kotetsu retorted dryly at the teasing, but his mood had greatly improved now after hearing the good news. “I’m going to tell him you called him a kid by the way. I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” He shot back. 

“Throwing me to the wolf-bunnies, after I was a good friend and got you crap hospital coffee…” Antonio sighed. Keith laughed. 

“Wolf-bunnies? That sounds…oddly cute. Well, please send him our regards as well, and tell Barnaby all our thoughts are with him.” The blonde haired hero added.

Kotetsu gave a short little head nod. “Will do.”

 

When the nurse returned a few minutes later, Kotetsu thanked his two friends again before they went their separate ways for the night. Antonio however suddenly snagged his arm again, and said in undertones, “He might not exactly show it all the time, but Barnaby needs you. Just don’t smother him too much. You know how you are.” The taller man gave his friend a knowing look as Kotetsu shot him an indignant scowl.

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” 

“…Right.” Was the curt reply Antonio had for that as he released his friend to turn and mosey on down the hall to the hospital entrance. Watching him go for a moment, Kotetsu then turned and re-joined the nurse as she beckoned him once more to follow her down the hall. Arriving at the door, the woman admitted him into the private room, gesturing for Kotetsu to go in ahead of her. 

Inside, Barnaby was lying in the bed, wearing a white hospital smock and appearing to be resting comfortably. His right shoulder was swollen, but dressed neatly with medical gauze, concealing what the surgeons had done to repair the damage. An IV fed a supply of blood into his left wrist, and the steady beep from a monitor adjacent to his bed broadcast the signs of a strong, stable heartbeat. Someone had even thought to place his glasses within easy reach on the bedside table when he did wake which, according to the nurse, wouldn’t be for some hours most likely.

While he couldn’t have been happier, Kotetsu still hesitated to enter. The scene just made the hero slightly uncomfortable, despite his recent knowledge that Barnaby would be just fine. The sterile smells and white rooms of the hospital would forever be associated with loss, for him. Ever since the devastating death of his wife, the resulting trauma had instilled unfortunate stress triggers in the veteran that were always at the back of his mind. Now though, they were creeping towards the forefront as he stood in the doorway of the dimly lit room, his shadow casting ahead of him across the floor and leading to the bed. 

Suddenly, it wasn’t Barnaby lying there at all, and Kotetsu stood once again at the threshold of Tomoe’s hospital room on the night she had passed. He had been too late…

“Mr. Tiger, are you alright?”

The vision of the past dissolved at the nurse’s inquiry and the hero found himself back in the present once more. He blinked a few times, turning briefly to glance at the woman.

In the bed, Barnaby sighed quietly in his sleep, very much alive, for which Kotetsu was immensely thankful. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“Uh, yeah.” The veteran chuckled. “It’s just been a long day.”

“I understand. Why don’t you go on in and have a seat?” She suggested, gesturing with an arm.

It was then that the relief returned with a vengeance, drawing Kotetsu closer to the bed. A moment later the older hero finally decided to take the nurse’s advice and pulled over a nearby chair to sit beside the bed, his gaze trained on his friend. 

“You two are really close, aren’t you?” She asked, still watching from the doorway. 

Kotetsu jumped slightly, turning to address the woman, when she spoke up again. “He said your name a little while ago, in his sleep. At least, I’m assuming it was your name. I was wheeling him in here before I came and got you, making sure everything was in order. As I was checking his readings, he muttered a name. It was so quiet I barely heard it, but I heard him say ‘Kotetsu’.” She held up her hands as the veteran’s eyes widened in realization. “I’m not going to tell anyone, and no one else was in here at the time but me, I promise. I know how to keep a secret. With everything that happens in his hospital from day to day, I’ll probably forget it anyway. Just because Barnaby flaunts his identity doesn’t mean you have to after all.” The nurse gestured toward the blonde with a nod of her head. “Why don’t you go ahead and tell him you’re here? You’d be surprised how much people can hear and retain when they’re under. If you need anything, just push the red button on the side of the railing there.” Having said everything she needed to, the woman excused herself and left them alone.

Turning back to his partner, Kotetsu watched his sleeping form a moment more before scooting forward in the seat and leaning closer. “Hey Bunny, it’s me.” He started, speaking quietly though he didn’t have to. “You’re looking a lot better. You gave me a good scare earlier. Might have to use that against you at some point in the future. Really, what was I so worried about right? Like you’d let yourself go out from a single gunshot by some kid… But you know me, I meddle a lot.” Pausing a moment and, unable to help himself, a moment later Kotetsu reached out over the guardrail to lightly grasp his partner’s hand. “Still, I’m glad you’ll be okay Bunny. And if you have to stay here another day, I’ll bring by some real food for you, how about that? Then you won’t have to tolerate lowly hospital food. Hard to call it food though; I had some instant coffee before, and it was horrible.” 

Kotetsu ended up talking to him randomly for a while longer, finding that it helped smooth out the rest of his anxieties. Eventually the hero finally tapered off into silence, as he felt the returning sensation of fuzzy sleepiness settling in and beginning to fog his mind, making him yawn a moment later. By now he’d almost fully relaxed back into the seat, did little to help him stay awake, even if it wasn’t the most comfortable chair. The veteran’s eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the second, and he caught himself nodding off a few times only to snap awake moments later. But with no one else in the room to talk to, and the rhythmic beeping of the monitor nearby the only sound there, he was fighting a losing battle. Eventually Kotetsu’s head flopped back against the back of the chair softly, his eyes slipping shut as his body succumbed to sleep. 

 

“Mr. Wild Tiger?” 

“…Hmm. Wait…huh?” Kotetsu eyes cracked open groggily.

The room was a lot darker than it had been when he had first drifted off. He was gently woken a bit more as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, the hero stared at the face of a male nurse, who smiled down at him. “Huh?” He repeated intelligently.

The younger male’s smile widened in amusement. “I felt kind of bad waking you up after the day you’ve had, but I’m afraid visiting hours are over for today. They’ve been over, actually. It’s about one in the morning now. None of the ladies had the heart to wake you though, so they nominated me to play the bad guy. Don’t’ arrest me.” He joked lightly, chuckling. “Do you need me to call a cab for you at all?”

Sitting up from his slouched position in the chair and stretching, Kotetsu groaned as stiff muscles protested. Holding back a yawn he answered, “Mm, no, that’s alright. I’ve got a car.” But the hero caught himself a second later, pausing as he remembered one important detail: his car was still at the park. The nurse didn’t seem to notice his blunder though, and nodded at the reply. 

“Okay. I’ll need to be escorting you out of the room then sir, sorry. Need a moment?” He asked, gesturing to Barnaby, who was still sound asleep in the bed. 

“Oh. Sure, I guess. Thanks. I’ll be right out.” The male nurse nodded with a smile and stepped outside the door. Kotetsu turned back to look at his partner, sighing a moment later and standing up before stepping closer. A part of him was still hesitant to leave, but the hero knew that the younger would be fine and wasn’t in any danger. “Well, I gotta go Bunny. I guess I’ll try and come by tomorrow when I can, or I’ll call.” The veteran didn’t really know what else to say now, and scratched the back of his head in thought. “Right…sweet dreams then.” He turned for the door, but then paused and turned back again. “Oh, and everyone says hi, and hope you feel better soon too. Or did I already mention that?” Kotetsu couldn’t remember. Shrugging, he gave Barnaby’s hand a final pat as he turned and headed out the door.

After the escort from the ICU, Kotetsu thanked the nurse and continued on down the hall to the hospital entrance. How was he going to get home? He supposed he could call for a cab… 

Pulling out his wallet to check and see how much cash he had, the hero sighed seeing that he more likely than not wouldn’t have enough. “Oh wait,” he said out loud to himself as he remembered something. “Fire Emblem did say I could call if I needed anything.” But it was also after one in the morning. At this point, Kotetsu didn’t have much of a choice though. Putting away the wallet, he dug out his phone and found the other hero’s contact number, listening to the device as it rang and hoped his colleague wouldn’t be mad at him for calling so late.

Thankfully the line picked up after the third ring. “Mmm, hello?” The usually flirtatious voice was slurred from sleep. 

Guilt settled in as Kotetsu replied. “Uh, hey, it’s me. Sorry for waking you up. I wouldn’t have called unless I didn’t have a choice.” He heard the sound of what he guessed were rustling sheets before hearing the other speak again.

“Well, I did tell you to call if you needed anything.” Nathan replied, sounding a little more awake than he had initially, if somewhat begrudgingly. “Is everything alright? Nothing’s wrong with handsome, is there?” Kotetsu didn’t sound upset, so he guessed that wasn’t the case.

“No, everything went well actually. Bunny will be fine.”

“That’s a relief, but what about you? After all you said yourself you wouldn’t be calling unless you needed help. You _do_ realize what time it is, right hon?” Kotetsu chuckled awkwardly.

“Yeah, about that – I, uh, kinda fell asleep in Bunny’s hospital room by accident. A nurse had to come in and wake me. That was only about ten minutes ago. Apparently they felt bad so they were letting me stay a little longer.” 

“You must have looked pretty pathetic, then.” 

“Hey!” Kotetsu replied indignantly, scowling. “I was not pathetic!” Nathan chuckled in response.

“Don’t worry hon, I’ll cut you a break this time since you had a rough day. Just give me a bit to put my face on and I’ll come by and pick you up.” This seemed to snap Kotetsu out of his brief irritation, as he blinked in surprise. 

“Oh, really? I was afraid you’d say no, considering the time.”

“Honestly~! You thought I’d go back on my word that easily? How cruel… Maybe I ought to leave you stranded there after all.”

“Aah! No, please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to imply that at all, I swear!” Kotetsu frantically apologized, hoping he hadn’t screwed up his only good chance of getting home at a decent time that night. But hearing Nathan laughing on the other end at him thankfully reassured the hero he hadn’t actually insulted him.

“You must be tired. You’re being much more dense than usual.” 

Kotetsu frowned at that but didn’t say anything, managing to hold his tongue. 

“I’ll pick you up in front of the hospital then, see you soon!” The line went dead before the older could reply, so he just put the phone away and went to sit on the steps in front of the hospital, propping his chin up in one hand, elbows resting on his knees. At least it wasn’t cold out, and was actually rather comfortable, with a nice breeze blowing by every so often. After yawning a few times, the veteran hoped he didn’t end up falling asleep out here as he waited.

 

While he hadn’t ended up falling asleep, at some point Kotetsu must have fallen into a sort of daze. Hearing a car horn suddenly beep a few times snapped him out of it however, and his spine jerked into an upright position to glance around for the source of the noise. At the street, he recognized Nathan’s car, and the other hero waving at him from the rolled down window.

“Come on, sugar! I would think you would much prefer your bed to these steps to sleep on, am I right?” The pink-haired hero smiled and winked teasingly. Kotetsu chuckled a bit sleepily and dragged himself to his feet, walking over to get in on the other side of the red sports car. 

“Yeah, bed sounds so good right now.” He replied sleepily, leaning back against the seat heavily. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Don’t worry about it. You just relax and let me do the rest. You’ll be home in no time.” In the back of Kotetsu’s mind, as they began rolling away from the curb, he wondered if Nathan had been worrying too, considering that the flamboyant man was usually hitting on him or making other suggestions of that nature. As tired as he felt, the veteran was grateful the other hero was toning it down for his sake. “So, I’m guessing your car is still at Big Tree?” 

“Yeah, completely forgot about it until I was leaving the hospital.”

“Well, that’s not hard to believe.” Nathan lightly teased with a smile. “Do you have your keys? I can have someone go by and pick it up for you. That way you’ll have it tomorrow morning. I’ll have them leave it where you usually park, at your place.” Kotetsu glanced over at that, showing surprise despite his half lidded eyes.

“Really? I mean, you don’t need to do that. I could just get a ride there tomorrow I’m sure.” 

The flashy hero just waved that suggestion off with a flick of his well-manicured hand. “It’s no trouble. Just leave me your keys and I’ll take care of everything. If you need to get to Apollon early, you’ll need your car. Unless you’d rather get in trouble for being late?” 

Kotetsu groaned at the mere thought. “No, not really…” He admitted, seeming to deflate even more just thinking about it. Nathan smiled over at him, and held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. The older hero hesitated another moment or so before fishing out his car keys from a pocket and handing them over.

“Good. Now you shouldn’t have any worries. I promise not to make any copies.”

 

By the time they arrived outside the apartment building, Kotetsu’s body felt like lead, but he forced it to carry him out of the car. “Thanks again for the ride. I owe you one.”

“Nonsense! We’re all friends after all, are we not? Now go get some sleep before you fall over. Though, I have to say I wouldn’t mind carrying you.” 

“I think I can manage, thanks. Night.”

“Darn. Goodnight then, hon.” As Kotetsu stepped away, Nathan rolled off down the street, leaving the older hero to turn and shuffle into the apartment building’s entrance. 

Once he passed through his doorway and locked the door behind him, the man made a beeline for his room, almost not bothering to undress other than taking his shoes off, but ultimately came to the conclusion that sleeping would be much more comfortable after doing so. Just tossing his clothes to the floor, Kotetsu all but collapsed into his bed and was asleep once more within moments.

 

The next morning began relatively slowly. Kotetsu was roused from a deep sleep as his phone went off beside the bed. Groping for it blindly, he didn’t bother checking the caller id as he picked up with a sleepy, “Hello?”

“Oh, there you are.” Lloyds returned the dull greeting.

“…Huh?” The hero confusedly asked. “Mr. Lloyds? What…”

“Do you need to take another day, Kotetsu?”

“Another… Why?” Kotetsu yawned, raising a hand to rub at his face.

“Never mind. Just take the day off. It’s almost nine thirty at this –”

“ _What_?!” The hero immediately jerked up, eyes glancing to the clock on the bedside table. “Oh no, I forgot to set my alarm!” He half staggered to his closet frantically to change. “By the time I got home from the hospital last night it was late and I guess I wasn’t thinking. Sorry!”

“As I was saying,” The man resumed, “In light of what happened yesterday, just see that you get here in one piece. With Barnaby out with an injury, you’re the only active hero for the company until he recovers.”

“Okay, thanks. Oh! Have you heard anything new about Barnaby?”

“Yes, actually. Mr. Maverick called to update us not too long ago. He’s having someone take Barnaby back to his apartment some time this morning and stay with him for the day. The doctors said he was well enough to go home, and gave him some painkillers. He’ll be off hero duty until his injury is fully healed, of course.” 

“Right, of course. Good to know he was able to get out already.” If Barnaby was home now, maybe Kotetsu could stop by later to check on him. 

“By the way,” Lloyds continued, “Lieutenant Greene from the Sternbild police called earlier requesting an interview with you, but I told him you weren’t in yet. He may be calling back, and since you seem dead set on coming in, you should have no difficulty completing that stack of paperwork that’s been on your desk most of this week.”

Kotetsu couldn’t hold back a groan at the suggestion. 

“I’ll see you when you get in.” The other man stated before hanging up. The hero then returned to scrambling to dress and get ready. Then, just one quick cup of coffee later he was out the door.

Reaching the garage, he remembered after seeing his car waiting for him that Nathan said he would arrange for someone to drop it off. The veteran walked up to the vehicle, wearing a small smile, he noticed something that looked like a note stuck between the windshield wiper blades. Picking it up, it simply read: ‘Have a good day!’ with a little heart and kiss mark in white. Not wanting to think too much about whether the print was real or just a stamp or decoration on the paper, Kotetsu just climbed into the car and started it up.

 

Getting to the Apollon building a little over twenty minutes later, another cup of coffee in hand, he sat down at his desk and sighed at the papers sitting there. Well, they weren’t going to complete themselves, he thought. “Okay then, papers it is.” 

 

About a couple hours into the process, Kotetsu was interrupted when his phone rang. “Hey, Origami, what’s up?”

“Hello, Tiger. You sound like you’re doing well. I heard Barnaby was home. That’s great news.” Came the younger hero’s voice.

Kotetsu nodded before remembering that he was on the phone and Ivan couldn’t see it. “Yeah, it is. I’m planning to pop in on him later. I’ll tell him you said hey.”

“You don’t have to do that, but I appreciate it. Tiger, as you know, I already filed the crime report, but wanted to let you know that I also managed to get my hands on the surveillance footage from yesterday afternoon. If you were interested.”

Kotetsu sat forward, spinning his chair away from the desk and the paperwork in front of him. “Yeah? What’d you find?”

“Well,” Ivan hesitated, “I was able to locate the area where the incident took place, at the park. No audio, but the video quality is flawless. Lieutenant Greene – he’s with the police – and the rest of the electronic detective division are working to identify all of the suspects who fled the scene. They’ve positively identified five of the minors so far, including Freddie. The guy has a sheet so long it’s ridiculous… Anyway, while perusing the footage, I came upon something I was uncertain I should share with you, at least for the time being, but…”

“But what?” The older hero prompted, sensing something was up. “If it’s something I should know, tell me.”

“I’m not sure that’s the term I’d use, but if you insist.” Ivan conceded with a heavy sigh. “I’m sending you one of two files now.”

Kotetsu’s computer signaled an incoming message, and the veteran turned back around. “Open it?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll stand by. It’s not the entire confrontation at Big Tree, just a section I copied. It starts with Barnaby showing up and helping you.”

The veteran watched the figures on the video curiously. Like the other hero had said, there was no audio but the image was crystal clear. There was Barnaby, kicking away the teen NEXT’s sphere before it exploded, and confronting the delinquents. A tightness in Kotetsu’s gut forewarned him of what was to come even as it was upon him. They retreated to the Hermes statue. The blonde and him were then speaking back and forth. Then he saw the change in his partner’s posture, the abrupt rigidity, as his gaze locked onto something slightly off camera. 

The teen with the gun.

In a millisecond, he watched his friend shove him aside and slam into the statue as the bullet meant for him struck home. The knot in his stomach from yesterday began re-twisting itself within him.

“Tiger?” Ivan inquired after a moment, and Kotetsu snapped back to attention.

“Y-Yeah! Just watched the video.” He replied quickly.

“Okay. I was able to work with some of the E-detectives and utilize their equipment – actually, they did it for me on scene after you left with Barnaby. Anyway, they were able to combine that footage with other surveillance cameras that were also positioned in that area to determine the exact trajectory of the bullet when it fired, for purposes of criminal intent as well as forensic evidence for the case. Bison has seen is as well. I’m sending you the second file now.”

So Kotetsu was going to get to see his partner get shot twice? Maybe he would save it for the next time he got frustrated with the younger hero. It would prove therapeutic rather than traumatizing in that instance. Kotetsu opened the second file when it came anyway, though it seemed this one was not a video at all but a still frame of two images, side by side, frozen just before Barnaby had reacted to the teen with the gun, and after. “Okay…” 

“See the red line that goes through the top and bottom images? That’s what their calculations were based on your and Barnaby’s movements at the time of the incident. The cops pinpointed the bullet’s exact path.

In both images, the red line stayed on the exact same course but with two very different outcomes: In the top, its progression passed through Barnaby’s right shoulder, matching what had happened at Big Tree.” In the bottom image, Barnaby stood to Kotetsu’s left and the red line…

“If Barnaby hadn’t spied the gun in time, the computer generated imaging estimated that the bullet would have…it would have killed you, Tiger.” Ivan finished nervously.

Though the matter was resolved, the outcome far from fatal, the new knowledge made the veteran sweat a little. Antonio had yelled at him for thinking so, and yet that was how events would have unfolded. 

He would have been dead.

Kaede, his daughter… He would have left her instantly. She had her grandmother and uncle, sure, but her mother, Tomoe, was already gone. If not for Barnaby, Kotetsu would be dead as well, and his little girl… 

“…Tiger?” Ivan prompted again, gently.

“Yeah. I uh, was just studying the pictures…” He replied with forced cheerfulness, hastily swiping at his eyes, not that the other hero could see. The back of his hand came away damp and he cleared his throat. “Its just, uh…technology’s really something these days huh?”

“…Yes,” Ivan replied, choosing not to comment on the elephant in the room. “I only showed you because Lieutenant Greene thought it would be more expedient for me to contact you since he couldn’t get a hold of you. He wants to charge the minor suspects for reckless endangerment, destruction of public property, disturbing the peace, the smuggling and possession of an illegal unregistered firearm, and a whole gamut of other charges. But he’s really pushing to get them for two counts of assault and two counts of attempted murder of public servant, especially for the NEXT the two of you fought, along with the one who actually fired the gun. The Lieutenant insisted I show this to you despite the chilling graphics, because he intends to press charges with or without your cooperation, but he felt that if you knew, the conviction might stick a little harder in court.” There was a brief pause as the younger hero heaved out a breath from the long winded explanation. 

“Tiger, if I may speak frankly… If it wasn’t for Barnaby’s quick thinking, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now, and that’s a scary thought. Rose and Bison accidentally saw the footage and was pretty shaken up, and Fire Emblem got so pale I could see through his makeup.” Ivan paused again. “But we _are_ having this conversation now, and that’s all that matters, along with Barnaby making a full recovery. Is there anything you would like me to tell Lieutenant Greene? He seems to think I’ll relay any messages he gives me.”

The older hero really didn’t know how to reply at first, as his mind was still processing all of the information. On the one hand, the delinquent teens had broken a great many laws yesterday, and should be punished for it. But on the other hand, if they were charged with all of those counts, it would ruin their lives for sure. Lives they had barely started.

“I…don’t know, honestly. Do I get to think about it?” After all, the other teens still needed to be found. The search should give him the time he would need to come to a proper, thought out decision. 

“I told him you might say something like that.” Ivan replied, a trace of a smile in his voice. “As to whether or not you decide to press charges, all the suspects are all going to do time in a juvenile detention center. However long each of them will spend their time there will vary. But since you requested more time, I’ll get back to you in a week. The Lieutenant won’t be very happy but he never said I had to deliver your answer in person. Just don’t think about it too hard, Tiger.”

Kotetsu chuckled slightly. “Heh, you know me that well huh? I’ll try. Thanks. Who’s going to take the case? Do you know?”

“In court?” Ivan asked. “Well, I believe I heard Judge Petrov’s name mentioned at least once. Why?”

“No reason, just curious. Anyway, I’ll let you know when I make up my mind.”

“Alright. Um, take it easy today, Tiger.” The ninja hero offered, and Kotetsu smiled appreciatively despite the fact his ally couldn't see it.

“Yeah, I will. Thanks.”

After hanging up, the veteran admittedly had a bit of a hard time getting back to the mundane paperwork. The new information was distracting him as he leaned back in his seat with a sigh. Tipping his head back and looking at the ceiling, the hero had a feeling that Lieutenant Greene wouldn’t end up liking his choice in the end. But perhaps if he got a chance to talk to the other man, they could come to some understanding. Surely Greene wouldn’t be so heartless as to damn such young civilians to such a cruel fate.

In that moment however, his phone rang again, startling him out of his thoughts once more. Did Origami forget something? Or had Greene somehow weaseled his personal number from an Apollon employee? He glanced down at the device warily but, seeing the picture of his partner – or rather, a bunny – on the display, the hero smiled and answered, leaning back in his seat as he felt his mood lighten. “Hey Bunny! I heard you got to go home today! So how’s your day going with that shoulder? You bored, or did you just miss me that much?” 

“I want ice-cream.”

“…Huh?”


	4. Bunnysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't quite right when Barnaby suddenly calls Kotetsu up at work with a very strange request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, thank you to everyone who has commented and read this story up to now! Please enjoy this fourth and final chapter~! We hope you'll also look forward to upcoming stories as well! ~<3
> 
> Let the shenanigans begin!

Instantly confused, Kotetsu briefly held the phone away from his ear, as if confirm that the screen contact was correct. It was. “What was that? I thought you said you –”

“I want ice cream.” Barnaby repeated verbatim.

Oh, so he hadn’t imagined or misheard. Several thoughts passed through the hero’s mind then. Was this some kind of secret code he was unaware of? Was his partner messing with him, or was something wrong? Why would Barnaby call him asking about ice cream of all things? Though, the blonde wasn’t really asking; it was more like an order or demand. “Uh, Bunny, you okay over there buddy?”

“Kotetsu.” 

“Yeah?” The hero quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Kotetsu.” There was a brief pause. “I really want ice cream.”

_This is so weird_ , Kotetsu thought. “Okay, I heard you the first time. I got it, you want ice cream. I’ll go get some. Any particular flavor you would like, your majesty?” Despite this bizarre behavior, his partner sure was being demanding all of a sudden.

“Oh, a lot, if you don’t mind.” Barnaby answered placidly, and the older hero sighed. Well, that answer hadn’t been at all helpful. 

“That’s not a flavor, Bunny. I mean as in chocolate, or vanilla. Or do you like those fancier kinds?”

“Mr. Maverick’s assistant won’t let me. Don’t come without it okay? Okay, Kotetsu?”

The veteran was about to reply when the phone clicked and the line went dead. Blinking and looking down at his phone, he frowned seeing the call had ended. Barnaby had hung up on him! Was this a prank? Did the blonde even have the ability to prank? 

Running a hand over his face with another sigh, Kotetsu still didn’t quite know what to think of the very strange conversation he’d just had with his partner. Was this some kind of revenge on him for dragging the younger to the amusement park yesterday? Barnaby had ended up having fun after a while, despite the NEXT attack that went down later on, so it didn’t seem plausible that the blonde would hold a grudge over it.

However, when he actually thought about it, Kotetsu would much rather go do the odd errand than sit here doing paperwork. Nodding to himself in confirmation of this, he stood up, stretching out stiff muscles a moment. 

After letting someone know where he was going, that he’d return after, the man made his way out of Apollon Media to the parking garage. Truthfully, Kotetsu also sort of wanted to use this errand as an excuse to check on his friend. While he was fully aware that Barnaby was capable of taking care of himself, that his injury was hardly life threatening, it _had_ been on his dominant shoulder. Meaning it disabled the use of that arm pretty much completely until the wound healed. Lingering guilt was also partially to blame. 

Since Barnaby hadn’t actually given him any flavor ideas at all, Kotetsu ended up getting several different kinds from the frozen food isle in a nearby grocery store. As he walked out afterwards, the hero lifted the bulging bag of ice-cream cups a moment to look at its double-bagged bulk, and sighed. “You better appreciate this, Bunny. Didn’t even know he liked ice-cream…” Shrugging, he realized it would probably be a good idea to get over to his partner’s place before it all melted, so hurried back to his car.

At least the drive to the younger hero’s apartment din’t take long, and the ice cream remained cold thanks to Kotetsu punishing himself by blasting freezing cold air in the car. The things he did for people… 

Thankful for the warmer air outside when he arrived and got out of the car, he made his way up to the fancy apartment building, only sneezing twice. A couple minutes later he was at Barnaby’s door, and knocked. “Oi, Bunny, it’s me, Kotetsu. Open up!” He called before checking briefly on the ice cream briefly while he waited.

After a moment, the veteran could hear shuffling from the other side of the door, and muffled voices arguing. 

“Mr. Brooks,” A fussy voice urged, “Please allow me to –”

The door opened, and there was Barnaby, wearing a light colored button up shirt and a pair of casual slacks. He was also barefoot, and not wearing his glasses for some reason. The arm sling was another new addition to his wardrobe, carefully cradling his right arm to his chest. Other than looking a little tired, the blonde seemed a lot better than the previous day. He blinked incredulously. “Kotetsu, I was just about to call you. What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, ‘what are you doing here’?!” Kotetsu mocked, holding up the bag of the frozen treats for the other to see. “You called me and said you wanted ice-cream. Don’t tell me you forgot! It’s only been about a half hour since then.” 

Barnaby blinked again, his green eyes trailing to the bag, then back to Kotetsu. “You brought ice-cream?” He took the grocery bag without another word and walked back into the apartment, leaving his front door hanging open and his partner gaping at him in confusion. 

The fussy looking assistant, who was standing nearby, sighed while appealing to Kotetsu while fanning herself.

“Please do something. His brain is like a sieve, and it’s starting to drive me crazy.” Then she hurried after the younger hero as he meandered into the kitchen area and plopped the grocery bag on the counter. Meanwhile, Kotetsu, still rather baffled over what was transpiring in front of him, cautiously stepped in, shutting the door behind him before following the two.

Selecting one of the ice-cream cups, Barnaby fiddled with the plastic wrapping one handed without much success. “Hm…” He hummed with a frown. “The lid won’t come off.” 

“Mr. Brooks, please let – don’t touch that!” The assistant spazzed and practically lunged across the room before Barnaby could grab a sharp looking kitchen knife to cut away the plastic. She delicately took the ice-cream cup from him. “Please go sit down. You shouldn’t be up and about. Go sit. You don’t want to overexert yourself while you’re still healing, do you?”

“I feel fine.” The blonde absently poked his injured shoulder, making the assistant nearly panic. Even Kotetsu winced and looked like he wanted to stop him. “See? Can’t feel it. I want to eat the ice cream. Kotetsu, she wont let me have ice-cream.” 

“You never said anything about wanting ice-cream!” The assistant exclaimed, nearing the end of her patience.

Figuring that he should step in now, before the poor woman strangled Barnaby, Kotetsu stepped forward with his hands up. “Okay, lets calm down huh? Bunny, if you want some ice cream that’s fine. I’ll help you open it okay?” Walking over, he grabbed the container, easily unwrapping the plastic from around the top and removing the lid before setting it back on the table. “There you there go!” 

Barnaby stared down at the frozen treat on the counter, then skimmed a finger along the top of the ice cream and stuck it in his mouth. 

Kotetsu gave him a strange look at the sight. “Uh… Right. I guess you’ll need a spoon.” He said out loud before snapping out of it. “Where do you keep them again?” The hero began opening the drawers nearby, thankfully finding the utensils in the second one. “Here you go. Now you just sit down and enjoy that, Bunny.”

The blonde complied cheerfully with, “I will, thanks.”

Stepping over to the assistant next, Kotetsu continued to look confused as he leaned over to talk quietly to her. “What’s wrong with him? I’ve never seen him like this before.”

The woman shook her head and whispered, “I haven’t the faintest idea. He was a little spacey when Mr. Maverick and I brought him here, but nothing too extensive. Then, about an hour ago, he just…” She shrugged helplessly, gesturing to the younger hero helplessly. “His attention span right now is so minimal that it’s difficult to communicate anything to him, and when you do he forgets what you say almost instantly, and obsesses about the most ridiculous things. And he misplaced his cellphone earlier, so it’s only a matter of time before he remembers he’s lost it again. I don’t know what to do. This wasn’t in my job description.”

Behind them, they heard ice-cream cup sliding along the countertop as Barnaby tried to unsuccessfully scoop a bite with only one hand, his features were set in almost gleeful determination despite. “Kotetsu, you should have some too. Thanks for the ice cream. Maybe after, you can help me find my phone?”

Sweatdropping, Kotetsu looked back over his shoulder at his partner a moment before putting on a smile, figuring he should just go with it, and gave the blonde a thumbs up. “Sure thing, Bunny!” He replied, and then turned back to the assistant, who was looking at him with a flat ‘I told you’ expression. “How about this: I can stay here with him today, if you don’t mind going back to Apollon and letting them know? I said I’d be right back after dropping off the ice-cream, so they’re expecting me.” With this role switching, Kotetsu could also get out off of doing paperwork, and the assistant could leave and keep her sanity. “If that’s okay with you, Miss…I never got your name.” 

“Persimmons.” The woman stated as she fixed her glasses, a relieved look coming to her face. “And that sounds lovely, thank you. I was at a loss until you showed up. You’re my hero. Since you said Mr. Brooks called you, he must have misplaced his phone thereafter. But, yes, I will notify Apollon of the change. Thank you again!” She then dug in her purse before handing Kotetsu a business card. “If you should need anything, call this number. I will tell Mr. Maverick you are staying with Barnaby. I am sure the news will put him more at ease. He loves that boy.” She walked briskly to the door, as if fearing Kotetsu would change his mind at the last minute. “Well, good luck.”

Barnaby hardly even noticed Persimmons’ exit, or if he did, gave no indication of caring as he remained fixated on scooping ice cream. His one handed struggle with the spoon gradually slid the container left and right in variation across the countertop. 

Having walked back over to the table, Kotetsu now stood there a few good moments just watching the scene with odd, pitying fascination before letting out a sigh. Just how long was Barnaby intending to go about this for? Usually he didn’t have nearly this amount of patience. Eventually the older man just reached out and grabbed hold of the container as it slid near him, and his friend paused.

“Oh thanks, that helps.” The blonde then promptly stabbed the spoon in to the cup, successfully digging out a scoop and immediately popping it into his mouth. “This is good.” He said around the spoon. “What flavor is this again? Hey, Kotetsu, I can’t feel anything on this side.” The blonde indicated to his right side as he had earlier. “Nothing. I can go like this,” The hero tapped his shoulder with his spoon, “And not feel a thing. It’s really weird.” Kotetsu found himself wincing again at the motion.

“Okay, Bunny. Just don’t touch your shoulder anymore all right? You may not be able to feel it right now, but it’s still healing.” 

“Okay.” As Barnaby went back to eating the ice cream, the veteran wondered if any of what he’d just said actually registered. 

“You’re awfully agreeable today…” Kotetsu muttered. “At least those painkillers you’re on are working.” He then thought out loud. “Speaking of which, where are those anyway?” Glancing around the kitchen a moment, the hero soon spotted the pill bottle on a nearby table. Letting go of the ice cream container a moment to go and grab it, he skimmed over the instructions printed on the label. “Hey, Bunny? When was the last time you took a dose of this stuff? Do you remember?” Kotetsu figured it would be a good idea to be sure to stick to a proper schedule, at least for today since his partner could barely remember ten minutes at a time. 

Getting no response prompted the older to gaze up, only to see Barnaby struggling with the ice cream again. “Right…” he muttered before stepping back over and taking hold of the cup again. “Bunny.” He sharply snapped is fingers to get the other’s attention, then held up the pill bottle. “Focus. See these?” He shook the bottle, the pills inside rattling. His partner blinked at them.

“Oh, uh-huh.” 

“Okay, good. Now, did you take any today?” Kotetsu asked slowly, setting the pills down and waiting patiently.

Barnaby nodded, then took another bite of the ice cream. “I took one as soon as Mr. Maverick brought me back here. I think. Hey, Kotetsu? I like this.” He indicated to the frozen treat he was eating with the spoon. “Thanks for bringing it.”

“Sure th – Whoa, wait. You _think_?” Kotetsu exclaimed, and now waited somewhat impatiently for a reply. But Barnaby abruptly stood from the chair at the counter where he sat and walked back into the living room. The veteran was left baffled once more as he watched, finally walking after the blonde. “Bunny! This is important! Where are you going?”

Pausing momentarily in front of a little table sitting beside his black reclining chair, Barnaby said, “Hm, it isn’t here. Kotetsu, help me find my phone. I just had it. Is it in my room?” He asked himself out loud, already starting to head that way, not waiting for a reply from his partner.

“Bunny~!” Kotetsu practically whined after him. “Come on…work with me here, please? You’re starting to worry me…” This was most certainly not normal behavior for Barnaby, and since the older hero had absolutely no idea what was causing this strange phenomenon yet, he couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. He wanted answers. “Your pills Bunny, you said you took one before. Yes or no?” Following his friend once more as he took off, Kotetsu stood in the doorway as he watched the other look around his room. “I’ll help you find your phone, I promise. Just yes or no on the pills.” 

“I think I took one when Mr. Maverick brought me home. I need to find my phone. What if you have to call me?”

Kotetsu blinked and quirked an eyebrow at that one, giving the blonde another very strange look. He honestly wasn’t sure if he could believe Barnaby in the state he was in, even if he’d gotten an answer. Frowning, he glanced at the pill bottle again and noticed there was a phone number printed on the label. The hospital number perhaps? Maybe if he called and asked about his partner’s odd behavior, they’d know what to tell him. 

Pulling out his phone, he dialed in the number. A woman picked up on the second ring, and Kotetsu was relieved to hear that the number did seem to be the hospital as she introduced herself. “Hello, thank you for calling the Sternbild General Hospital Pharmacy. My name is Lexi, how can I help you today?”

“Yeah, hi Lexi. I’m calling to ask about some prescription painkillers that were given to Barnaby Brooks? He was there overnight yesterday with a bullet wound to the shoulder?”

“Ooh, you mean Barnaby Brooks Jr.?” 

“Yes, the hero. This is his partner, Wild Tiger. ” Was that going to be a problem, he wondered? Maybe he should have just made up a name… “I –”

“Oh my gosh, hi! You two are freaking awesome!” Lexi exclaimed. Kotetsu chuckled somewhat awkwardly, distractedly, though he was still appreciative of the praise. It was always nice to hear such things from the public after all. It did make him feel a little better about his current situation.

“Oh, hey thanks! So, listen, I’m watching him today and he’s acting really weird. Should I be worried? Is he reacting badly to these pills or something?”

“Well, let me pull up his file and see. One moment.” Lexi explained in a friendly tone, and the hero heard clicking as her fingers danced along the keyboard. “Okay, it looks like Dr. Kaffee filed out a prescription for the drug Mirabilia. It’s a mild painkiller the FDA just approved, but for NEXTs and you heroes it’s apparently more potent. Something to do with varying blood chemistry. But, you said he’s acting weird? How so?”

“Well…” Kotetsu glanced over to his friend.

Barnaby struggled to open his dresser drawer one handed to dig through the clothing. Soon giving up on it though, he crossed to his closet and, when he opened the door a familiar rabbit plush fell at his feet. Picking it up the hero stared at it blankly. Turning around, he simply handed it to Kotetsu and then went right back to the dresser to continue digging for his cellphone. 

“Like he’s lost his mind.” The older man decided flatly as he gazed down at the stuffed toy, before looking up and calling out to Barnaby. “Bunny, come on, I doubt it’s in there…” He tried to reason with his partner before focusing back on the phone conversation when he heard Lexi coo.

“Aww, you call him bunny?” 

Kotetsu twitched at his slip up. Oops… Subject change time!

“Uh, anyway! His attention span is almost non-existent, and he only seems to remember things for about one to five minutes, depending. Keeps repeating things over and over too. A _lot_. It’s like trying to talk to a toddler.” 

Lexi hummed thoughtfully. “I’m sure Dr. Kaffee would have only advised a dosage of one capsule a day… Yep, there’s a notation here at the bottom of the page. It says: ‘Mr. Brooks was given a single dose of Mirabilia for injury prior to morning discharge.’ So, it looks like the poor guy probably, accidentally, took a second dose. Just monitor him to make sure he doesn’t take any more today, and make sure he eats. The food will help absorb it. Worse case scenario, if he starts bringing up his food, bring him over immediately. But I don’t foresee that happening.”

“Really? So he’s just high as hell? Well, that’s a relief.” Kotetsu had begun worrying if his friend had gotten brain damage or something else irreversible and horrible.

Nearby, Barnaby had now stopped digging through his dresser and was staring at one of several pictures stuck in his mirror. “Kotetsu, that’s the one where you swallowed the bug, remember?”

“Pretty much. Poor guy. Do you have any other questions?” Lexi politely inquired.

“I think you covered it. I’ll call back if I think of anything else, I guess. Thanks for the help Lexi.” As they hung up and Kotetsu put his phone away again, feeling reassured that nothing was seriously wrong with his partner, he walked over to humor the blonde. “The one that what?” He asked, looking to where the other was pointing. To his surprise, he found himself looking at one of the photos he’d bought for them the day before when they were at the park. Seeing that Barnaby had not only kept the photos, but also had them sitting out like this made Kotetsu smile, any residual annoyance fading away. “Yeah, I remember that. We had some fun, huh?” 

Barnaby gave an agreeable nod. “Yes, until I got shot.”

Kotetsu winced at that blunt reply. “Er, yeah, sorry… I wasn’t trying to –”

“I’m glad I didn’t get blood on them, especially that one. It’s my favorite because you made a funny noise when the bug flew down your throat.” He glanced up and caught Kotetsu’s eye. “Can we go again Kotetsu? Can we go again some time?”

Chuckling, Kotetsu couldn’t help himself and reached up to ruffle Barnaby’s hair fondly before clapping a hand on his good shoulder. “Sure Bunny, sounds good. Alright then, in the mean time lets find your phone, huh? I have an idea.” Pulling out his own again, he held it up. “I’ll call your number, and we should be able to follow the ringing right to it. Ready?” 

The blonde hero nodded in anticipation and watched Kotetsu call his number. They could hear the ringing but were listening for the chime of Barnaby’s red phone. 

“Not in here, I guess.” Barnaby conceded, and moved back into the living area close behind his partner. “Kotetsu, why are you carrying the rabbit?”

“Huh?” Kotetsu glanced down, and sure enough he had the stuffed animal tucked under his other arm. “Oh, whoops. Didn’t’ even notice I still had it. Here, you take it.” He handed it over to Barnaby to hold with a smile. “It’s yours, after all. Why did you have it in your closet? Don’t you like it?” He half teased, but then realized the blonde would likely respond literally in his current state, and couldn’t wait to hear what he’d say. He might have to take a little advantage of this situation to get other answers out of his partner while he was high as a kite.

“Yeah, I like it. Its clueless face reminds me of you at times. But it lives in the closet because I’m not keeping it on my bed. I’m not a little kid.” Barnaby stared at the rabbit’s deadpan, stitched on face. “All of you gave this to me for my first birthday as a hero. I never had any friends give me present before…” His head rose, eyes glancing back to his partner. “Hey, I got shot at then too, remember?” He smiled, recalling the memory. “That diamond guy almost beat us. You gave me your points after we beat him.” 

“I remember. You seemed happy enough with that, being as obsessed with points as you are. And because we didn’t know how to deactivate that good luck mode yet, you had gimp toward the cops with the suspect on that extra big leg you had.”

“Mm, that was annoying to walk on.” Barnaby recalled out loud.

“So, why not put it in the living room?”

Barnaby inclined his head. “Keep what in the living room?”

“The _bunny_ , Bunny.” Kotetsu gestured to the stuffed rabbit with a smile. “That way, it’ll have more space to, you know, hop around!”

“Oh.” The blonde glanced back down and regarded the plush toy a moment. “Okay.” He surprisingly agreed. Then, “Hey, did we find my phone yet?” 

Kotetsu snorted, chuckling in amusement, still amazed at how the drug induced high was making his partner act almost child-like. It had the veteran wondering what a drunk Barnaby was like. Unfortunately the only time it had happened before, he didn’t remember any of it upon waking up the next morning when Agnes pounded on the door.

“Not yet. Lets try calling it again.” Calling the blonde’s number for the second time, they listened a moment again before moving. “I think I hear it over there?” He said as he headed back towards the kitchen area. Sure enough, the closer they got, the louder the ringing could be heard, though muffled. But looking around, there was still no red phone in sight, which confused the heroes. There was no place Barnaby could have dropped it behind… Stopping as he passed by the refrigerator, Kotetsu backtracked and studied it a good moment, listening. “You gotta be kidding me…” He muttered as he opened the doors. There, sitting on one of the shelves in the freezer, was the phone. Its screen went dark as the ringing ended.

“Why was it in there?” Barnaby asked quizzically from over his shoulder, and nearly dropped the device after grabbing it, exclaiming, “Ah, cold!” He tossed it onto the countertop and in the same moment said, “Oh, ice-cream…” Sitting down, the blonde continued eating from the cup. By now its contents had melted a bit, making it easier to scoop without Kotetsu having to stand there and hold it for him. “This is good. Is there any more? You should have some too. Hey, hey, Kotetsu, come have some.”

“There’s a lot more, Bunny, no worries. I’ll have some a bit later. How about something a bit more substantial than ice cream to eat? What are you in the mood for?” Kotetsu, in full parental mode, certainly was not about to leave the apartment while Barnaby was in the state he was, even if it were for a few minutes just to pick up food. There were plenty of good places that delivered. And, as complacent as his partner was today, getting a suggestion shouldn’t be hard.

Barnaby tilted his head thoughtfully, and Kotetsu was reminded of a puppy. “Um…can you make fried rice?” He asked. “I like your friend rice.”

Hearing that, the other hero beamed proudly. The request hadn’t been expected, but it was certainly making his day now. His partner didn’t want just any fried rice, but his fried rice! Kotetsu tried not to look too excited as he grinned at he blonde. “Of course, Bunny!” He flashed a dramatic thumbs up, hero pose and all. “It’ll be the best fried rice you’ve ever had!” That said the veteran proudly began strutting around to set up, only having slight trouble locating a few essentials. 

While waiting for the pan to heat up, his phone rang. At first thinking it was Lloyds, the veteran was a little surprised seeing it wasn’t their boss, but Rock Bison. “Hey!” He greeted casually. “What’s up?”

“Yo. So, what’s the news on Barnaby?” Antonio asked. “Heard he got out of the hospital.”

“Yeah. I’m here with him at his place right now actually. Bunny’s looking a lot better. Since his arm is in a sling, I thought I’d help him out, at least for today.” 

“Yeah right.” The other hero snorted. “You just want an excuse to fuss over him. What did I tell you about smothering him?”

“I’m not smothering!” Kotetsu replied indignantly. “I’m just making us something to eat for lunch.”

“You gonna read him a bedtime story next, then put him down for a nap?” Antonio teased, clear amusement in his deep voice. 

“I’ll tell Bunny you said hi.” Kotetsu stated flatly and then hung up, lightly tossing his phone onto the counter. He just knew his long time friend was laughing at him, the bastard. Well, let him. With a huff, the hero grabbed the bag of nearby rice nearby, getting ready to open it when the phone rang again. He snatched it up, answering. “Aren’t you supposed to be working right now or something?”

“Talk about ungrateful! And here I thought I’d be nice and follow up to make sure your car was delivered this morning. You’re welcome, by the way.” Nathan sassed. “See if I pick your ass up late at night again.”

“Ah, sorry.” Kotetsu said with a slight apologetic wince. “I thought you were Antonio calling back to annoy me more about watching Bunny. I did get my car this morning, thanks for that.” He wasn’t going to dare bring up the little note the other hero had left for him. 

“Good to know. I’ll let you get back to looking after handsome then. Have fun~” He purred.

“Yep, bye.” The veteran replied without much emotion and then hung up again. “Oi, Bunny! Antonio and Nathan say hi.” He called over to his partner.

“Mm.” Barnaby acknowledged with a hum.

 

For a time, the blonde watched Kotetsu bustle about the kitchen. When he finished the ice cream cup, Barnaby strolled into the living room with the stuffed rabbit in tow under an arm.

From where he was in front of the stove, the older hero heard the sound system turn on and some easy music trailed into the kitchen. It lasted all but a few seconds when the music then abruptly cut off, and the veteran looked up from his task. There was a moment of silence before the music came back on, then off, then on once more. It kept playing for a few minutes, before cutting off yet again. Kotetsu blinked, looking uncertain before moving the pan off the heat and turning the stove off to go check on his partner. 

“Bunny? What are you…”

“The TV won’t turn on.” Barnaby explained in slight frustration when the older walked in, while gesturing to the remote in his hand and the big wall sized screen as he reclined in his chair, the rabbit lying on the floor by him. Assessing the situation, Kotetsu realized the problem relatively quickly and stepped over to give assistance.

“That’s because you’re using the wrong remote. That’s your stereo. Here,” He said as he picked up the correct remote and handed it over. “Try that one instead.” When it successfully turned on the TV, Kotetsu waved over his shoulder as Barnaby thanked him, and went back to finish cooking.

It didn’t take very long to finish his only signature dish, splitting it up on two plates. Humming to himself happily he walked back into the living room with them. “Here we go! One for you,” He put his partner’s plate down on the desk next to him, “And…I’m going to have to pull in a chair since there’s no couch…” Shuffling back to do just that, the older man set it up near Barnaby’s and plopped down. “You know, you really should invest in a couch some day soon. Your place is better for parties than mine since it’s bigger. Which we should do some day, a party. Nothing big of course, just us heroes or something. Would be fun, don’t you think?”

“This is good.” Busily shoveling down the fried rice, Barnaby appeared to pause as though just processing what Kotetsu had said and gave the idea some thought. Or, as much though as he could at the moment. “You’d be there, right?”

His partner was being so cute right now, and Kotetsu chuckled. “Yeah, of course, Bunny. If you want me to be.”

“Yes.” The younger hero then went back to devouring his food with enthusiasm, only to pause a moment later to gaze back over to his friend. “Kotetsu?”

“Mm-hmm?” The older hummed, as his mouth was currently full of fried rice.

“This is good.” 

Kotetsu happily smiled over at him. “Thanks Bunny, glad you like it.” 

 

Nothing eventful happened the rest of the time they were eating. Since Kotetsu was the only one of the two with the use of both hands, he temporarily commandeered the TV remote. Barnaby offered no complaints. There was nothing of great interest on most of the channels, although they did spend about an hour cracking up as they watched a series of funny home videos on a family channel. Even Barnaby was laughing so hard at times that he was breathless. One pertaining to a cat attempting to attack fish in an aquarium for some reason really tickled the blonde’s funny bone, so much he’d almost toppled out of his seat, which only had Kotetsu laughing even harder after grabbing him. 

Once the program ended though, unfortunately a boring soap opera was scheduled next and they had unanimously agreed to change the channel. Back to surfing, they did end up pausing for a short time to check the score of a game. Barnaby kept forgetting what the score was despite how it was clearly depicted at the bottom left side of the screen, and considering the size of the TV screen, that was pretty sad. 

After that, when Kotetsu left him for a just few seconds to take their dirty dishes over to the sink, he returned to find Barnaby poking at his injured shoulder again and frowned, walking up to pull his hand away.

“Bunny! I told you to stop touching your shoulder. It’s not going to get any better with you poking at it.” The blonde frowned.

“But I can’t feel it at all.” He protested, and tried to touch at it again. Kotetsu swatted it away. “I can’t feel my right arm either. I can see it and I can touch it, but I feel nothing. It’s weird. Has this ever happened to you, Kotetsu? I want my arm back. It’s frustrating.” Swinging his legs over the side of the chair to get up, as he’d had them drawn up, Barnaby nearly tripped over the stuffed rabbit. Thankfully his partner was there to steady him. “Oh. How did that get there?” He picked up the soft toy, looking it over briefly. “Hey, Kotetsu. Can we have ice cream?”

Sighing briefly, Kotetsu briefly pondered over how to answer. Really though, no matter how he replied, the younger hero was just going to ask about it again later. “You just ate Bunny, you can’t possibly be hungry. How about a little later?” 

Barnaby contemplated this and nodded compliantly before flipping open his cellphone to awkwardly text with one hand. Kotetsu caught a quick glance at the message on the screen and saw that it was being sent to Mr. Lloyds. It sent before he could see exactly what it was however. While the blonde was distracted by the TV again, he nosily took a peek at the text history. 

His partner’s text to their boss read simply: Hhii.

“Kotetsu,” Barnaby started, making the older hero tuck the red cellphone behind his back guiltily, but the younger seemed to be mesmerized by some outlandish cartoon on the TV. “Kotetsu, I don’t understand this. Didn’t Mr. Lloyds make us guest star in some…anime or something? Why are we giving other people our voices? Our voices belong to us. Its silly.” He changed the channel. “Oh, look, it’s our stain remover commercial…” 

“Oh yeah, I remember that one. Actually didn’t come out half bad.” Taking this opportunity while Barnaby was distracted, Kotetsu slipped the phone onto the nearby table. “Was still pretty silly though don’t you think? I mean, I know we’ve gotten pretty popular now, but commercials are such a pain. We’re not actors, we’re heroes! We waste so much time on those other things when we should be out patrolling or saving people!” He was forgetting that ranting about this would be useless, considering his partner would most likely change the subject on a dime in the next moment anyway, but he couldn’t stop once he got going. “Right? I mean, you can’t like doing them so much either.”

“Well, all the takes we had to do was tiring. You kept pretending to spray me and ruin the takes, but it made some people laugh, so it wasn’t that bad. I’d rather be earning points.” Kotetsu rolled his eyes at that predictable answer.

“Of course you would. You and your overrated points… Speaking of, I’m sure you’ll be begging to get back to work by tomorrow. I know you don’t like just sitting around like this much. Maybe tomorrow we can just go out on the town or something so you’re not cooped up in here all day again.” Granted, going out yesterday was what got Barnaby injured, but the veteran figured his friend wouldn’t blame him for that, since he had admitted to having fun at the park. 

Barnaby’s response was a non-committal grunt as he was once again sucked back into the images playing across the screen. Who knew how long it would last however, before his drugged up brain changed gears again. But what could keep them occupied for the rest of the day? 

An hour later, after trying several different distraction tactics, from watching more TV, reading, to finally caving and letting Barnaby have more ice cream, Kotetsu was out of ideas. The other hero just didn’t have the attention span to stick to anything for longer than maybe ten to fifteen minutes max. Even worse, throughout each distraction attempt, the blonde had been stubbornly poking and prodding at his shoulder, and it was testing the limits of Kotetsu’s patience. At one point, while Barnaby had been sitting in the kitchen with him as he cleaned their dishes, he’d started doing it again and the older hero had sprayed him with the faucet water by extending the hose, effectively getting his partner to stop the behavior as he startled. 

“Stop. Touching. Your. Shoulder!” He punctuated as he pointed a finger at Barnaby, like some parent getting fed up with their child’s erratic behavior. That wasn’t entirely accurate, since the blonde hero was no longer a child, though he did sulk a little at being sprayed. 

“I want my arm back Kotetsu. You have both of yours. I can’t feel the fingers on my right hand, not even my little finger. It’s like someone cut the whole thing off, but didn’t, because its still there. Kotetsu, if I don’t remind myself that its still there, I’ll think its not there.” Barnaby pillowed his cheek in his left hand, watching the other hero, who was watching him a bit warily, still armed with the faucet hose. “What? Do I have something in my teeth?” A troubling thought seemed to suddenly strike him. “Kotetsu, how am I going to floss with just one hand?” The idea seemed to instill him with panic. “Kotetsu, what am I going to do? I’ll get a disease and die.”

This was a whole new level of insanity. 

Kotetsu honestly had no idea what to think, or how to respond to the other’s current thought process. He just stared at his friend, blinking, until he heard his friend call out to him again.

“Kotetsu!”

“ _What_ , Bunny?” The older hero unintentionally snapped as he leaned on the counter. 

Thankfully, Barnaby seemed unaffected by his light annoyance.

“Will you eat ice cream with me?” He popped a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into this mouth, keeping his green eyes pinned on his partner expectantly. “I want you to eat ice cream with me. No one’s eaten ice cream with me in a long time.”

Briefly the older wondered if Barnaby was doing this on purpose somehow, despite his current drugged state of mind. However, this theory was quickly abandoned as he saw the genuine hopeful expression on the blonde’s face. Which also meant his own annoyance faded away again with a sigh, replaced by a gentle smile a moment later. How could he decline now? The dishes could wait. “Yeah, okay Bunny. I did say I would after all.” 

Walking over to the freezer, Kotetsu opened the door to glance over the selection. Pulling out a cup of mint, he retrieved a spoon and sat down beside his partner. “Okay, so,” He said conversationally, unable to help digging into the frozen treat, “What do you want to do after this?” Coming up with activities wouldn’t have been an issue if they could leave the apartment, but Barnaby’s…condition, deemed that impossible. And while the thought of seeing the blonde acting this way in public greatly amused him, he wasn’t so cruel as to actually let it happen. His friend would never forgive him for that embarrassment. 

Barnaby ate another spoonful and shrugged thoughtfully, pausing when only one shoulder moved. When he remembered the injury, and the sling, he automatically raised a hand to touch the spot.

**Wham!**

Kotetsu’s hand came down on the counter right next to the blonde, once more startling him. The veteran was all but glaring parental doom at his younger companion now. 

“ _Bunny_!”

The younger hero sighed dramatically and went back to eating his ice cream. A familiar announcer’s voice sounded from the living room area, since they had left the TV on.

“Whoa! Are you seeing this, folks? If you’re just joining us now on Hero TV Live, we’ve just been informed of a massive traffic pileup on the south suspension bridge. We do not know at this time what caused the accident, but it looks as though a big tractor-trailer veered way off course, taking up both lanes! From what we can see, it appears that one of the guardrails has been compromised and, oh no! A school bus is teetering dangerously close to falling off the edge! We haven’t seen any heroes – my god, it’s tilting! Phew, no, it looks like the bus is staying put, for now. Where are our heroes?!”

Barnaby left the ice cream and walked back into the living room to assess the situation.

There on the television was a big yellow school bus diagonally positioned on the roadway, and its back wheels were just hugging the rim of the bridge. He looked at his quiet wrist unit. 

“Why aren’t they calling us? Where are the others?” The young hero heard Kotetsu approaching from behind before hearing him speak.

“Well, you’re off duty because you’re injured and high on pain meds. Of course you can’t be on active call like this. Not until you’re back to full health. And I guess Lloyds let me have off too since, I’m here watching you for the day. That assistant must have suggested it.” Though he would be lying if he said the situation they watched on the screen right now didn’t make him nervous. It was instinct to want to rush out the door and help, especially when Kotetsu had been at the hero job so long. Children being involved only made him more anxious. The hero swallowed thickly and tried to hide the rising feelings as he reached over to put a hand on Barnaby’s good shoulder. “Don’t worry; the others will get there and handle everything. Even if we were able to go, we’d probably get there at the same time as them anyway.”

It would turn out they wouldn’t have to wait long.

On the TV, the school bus driver attempted to give the vehicle a little gas to remove himself and his young passengers out of danger, but only succeeded in making the bus slip further backwards. This time it didn’t stop, tipping back, and back! 

The children were screaming. Even the announcer seemed to have gone speechless in horror. Both heroes felt their hearts all but stop, until the bus halted, hovering in mid-air.

“Ah! It appeared as if the bus was going to fall, but all its passengers have been saved by none other than our King of Heroes, Sky High! What a great save!” The announcer cheered. “Lets go in for a closer look!” 

The live cameras shifted to a different angle. Sky High breezed into view as the bus tipped beyond the point of no return, the jet pack boosters on his back on full throttle as he released a wind current to halt it’s descent until he could reach it. Rising up under the rear of the bus and using the added momentum from the jet pack, the flying hero moved the bus back onto stable ground. “Incredible!” The announcer exclaimed. “This hero’s timing is sublime!” 

“Thought I would catch the bus!” Sky High said as he saluted smartly for the audience.

The announcer continued commentating after this, but the rest was lost to Kotetsu and Barnaby, as in that moment they both heaved huge sighs of relief.

The children were having mixed reactions to being saved, mostly crying, but several fans plastered their round faces to the windows with bright smiles and reached out their hands to the hero. They got crisp high fives as Sky High came around to the door and knocked. The stunned driver opened it. “Until we can clear the road,” Sky High advised, “All the little ones should remain inside with you. Is anyone hurt?”

“Sky High rocks!” Cheered a little boy with glasses from the front window, enthusiastically waving an action figure of the hero, and was abruptly pushed out of the way by a girl with curly red hair done up in pigtails. She reached out the window to tap his shoulder and presented her best smile. One front tooth was missing.

“You saved my life! Will you marry me?”

“Uh…”

“Oh, wow,” Said the announcer, “It appears as though our King of Heroes is struck speechless by his young admirer’s request. Isn’t that adorable, folks?”

Trying to bring some more levity, Kotetsu chuckled a bit and forced his body to relax. “See? Told you. Should have figured he’d get there first, since he can fly. What were you so worried about?” He teased. “Why don’t you keep on working on that ice cream, huh Bunny? Before it gets all melted. Go sit in your chair and watch the show.”

“There’s ice cream?” When Kotetsu merely thumbed back to the kitchen, Barnaby wasted no time snagging the cup of chocolate he’d been eating and plopped back into his chair as instructed. “Go get one for you and eat it with me. Kotetsu, look. Hey, look; if I put it between my knees, it doesn’t slid everywhere when I try and eat it.” He demonstrated this, seemingly very pleased with himself as he focused back on the TV. 

“Good job, Bunny.”

Rock Bison had appeared on screen now, immediately setting to work righting overturned cars or helping people climb out of their wrecked vehicles as he and other emergency workers guided or carried wounded pedestrians into waiting ambulances that had arrived on scene. For those who weren’t hurt, their cars were either jammed together or had stalled. Kotetsu and Barnaby also caught Dragon Kid in the background giving someone’s car engine a jump so they could clear the area. 

“Looks like there weren’t any casualties, that’s a relief…” The veteran hero thought out loud.

Sometime later, when some semblance of order had been restored, the screen expanded to reveal a lovely female reporter on the bridge. “This is Nicki Sinclair, coming to you live from the Southern Bridge, the earlier scene of a major traffic accident that could have been disastrous if not for the swift thinking of our city’s heroes! I’m here with two of them now.” The camera panned aside and the reporter moved with it. “Sky High and Rock Bison were the first responders. Let me just say, Sky High, that footage of you high fiving all those little kids was just precious. You’re so cool.”

“Thanks, and thanks again! I’m so glad I got here in time!” He looked directly at the camera. “If you don’t mind, I would like to take a moment to give a shout out to our fellow hero, who is at home recuperating from a recent injury. We miss you in the field, Barnaby, and hope you’re doing well!” He waved at the camera, and would never know that from the other end where the Barnaby was sitting, the blonde waved back. Kotetsu had to smother himself at the reaction, snorting. He didn’t bother telling the younger hero their friend couldn’t actually see it. He was also totally telling Keith later what happened, because he was a good friend.

“And with his partner looking after him,” Bison interjected, leaning down to the microphone. “We probably wont see much of Wild Tiger either, since he’s Bunny-sitting.” 

Kotetsu lost it at that one, almost falling over as he clutched at his sides.

“You mean baby-sitting?” The reporter corrected.

“No, I said it right.” 

“Oh man, you’re so dead, Antonio! Bunny will kill you for that one.” The older hero managed through laughter as he staggered back into the kitchen to get the ice cream he’d left on the counter. If Barnaby somehow remembered those teasing words later, Kotetsu would at least try to call his friend in order to give him some kind of warning before his untimely and cruel death by merciless kicking. The blonde only seemed to tolerate the ‘bunny’ nickname when used by him, and no one else. “Maybe someone should tell him he should start working on a will.” He snickered to himself as he grabbed his treat to walk back to stand near his friend. 

As they finished up watching the rest of the live show before it ended to get back to other news, Kotetsu glanced at his watch. It was getting well into the evening now, the sun setting as he turned to look out the window. It was always such a beautiful sight, he thought, seeing the sun sinking through the city. It was just as active and alive at night too. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The hero loved this city.

“The city sure is nice at night, huh Bunny?” He finally asked, smiling and turning his head to glance back at his partner. Blinking, he was surprised when he saw that Barnaby was fast asleep in the chair, his head tipped back and the now empty ice cream cup still wedged between his knees with the spoon inside. 

How long had he been lost in thought looking out the window? Perhaps it didn’t matter though. Kotetsu supposed he shouldn’t be all that surprised that his friend had drifted off, after the busy day he had. Plus he was recovering from an injury. 

Stepping over and taking the empty container, Kotetsu threw it away and finally managed to get the dishes done, though thankfully there weren’t many left anyway. With that done, considering Barnaby would probably kill him if he’d left them there, now the older hero turned his attention back to the blonde. He couldn’t in good conscience leave the younger there to sleep. But Kotetsu would have to be careful about moving him however, he realized. 

So, slowly, as to not wake his slumbering charge, the older hero gathered Barnaby into his arms, making sure he did so in a way that kept the other’s injured shoulder on the outside. His friend would remain blissfully asleep all the way down the hall to the bedroom, where he was gently laid down and covered comfortably. Kotetsu smiled as he observed for a moment just how young Barnaby appeared when he was sleeping. 

Turning and heading back out, he paused at the door to turn the lights out.

“Sleep well, Bunny.”

 

The first thing Barnaby registered when he awoke the next morning was that he was in bed. 

How did he get there? And what time was it? 

A glance at his bedside table clock told him it was just five past eight in the morning. Confusion swirled in his mind as he yawned, taking a care as he sat up, carefully cradling his right arm. He then noticed, as he glanced down at himself, that he wore the same clothes from yesterday. More confused, Barnaby rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to call on his memory from before. When had he gone to bed? The hero couldn’t remember. In fact, firstly, why didn’t he remember most of the previous day? Should that concern him? 

And secondly, why was that stupid red rabbit plush tucked in beside him?

Swinging his legs over the bed to the floor, Barnaby received another surprise as his feet connected with the body of Kotetsu, who lay sprawled on the floor beside the bed with a pillow and blanket. The older hero only grunted from the light kick, but otherwise remained completely asleep as he gave a disgruntled little snore. For a moment the blonde just sat there staring, before giving the lump on his floor an experimental nudge with his foot. When said lump not only grumbled but rolled away from him, Barnaby ascertained that he was not imagining things, and his partner was definitely sleeping in his room, on the floor, by his bed. 

But why?

No, it was too early to determine why just yet. Coffee. He needed coffee desperately. 

Groping for his glasses and finding them on the bedside table, he slipped them on and carefully stepped over his snoring partner on the way to the kitchen. Once there, he nearly programed the coffee machine for one cup by habit, but, remembering his apparent overnight houseguest, Barnaby brewed up a pot and ordered his brain not to tick until he was sitting at the counter a few minutes later, a mug of the hot drink in hand. Stimulated by the caffeine, the blonde thought more in depth about his current confusion and missing memories.

Kotetsu was in his room, in his apartment, when the blonde had no memory of inviting him. But Barnaby was now able to recall snatches of things from the previous day, though nothing solid and he could only confirm that about half of them were real. Added to that, while what he could remember from yesterday seemed extremely strange in his mind. 

Suddenly coming to the realization that he was starving, Barnaby considered his options a moment. He supposed toast would be easy enough to make with one arm, or bagels. Resigned, he ended up popping two halves of a bagel into the toaster and sat again to wait, idly sipping from his coffee mug, when he registered movement behind him. 

“Good morning.” Barnaby greeted after taking a drink from his mug. “I made coffee. Mind telling me why were you sleeping on the floor of my bedroom, Kotetsu?” He turned in his seat to face his friend.

The man he knew as Wild Tiger was standing there barefoot, having obviously removed his shoes and socks, as well as his vest, tie and cap the night before. His dark hair was mussed from sleep, and there was a fabric crease across one side of Kotetsu’s face from part of the pillow. Barnaby wondered vaguely if his was a similar state, and subtly ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh thank god. You’re back to normal.” Was the first statement out of Kotetsu’s mouth, and afterwards he gave a huge sigh of relief and smiled, the tension leaving his body.

Well, that wasn’t the response Barnaby had expected. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, not enjoying feeling so confused this early in the morning.

Stepping around to look his younger partner over a moment, only after seeming satisfied did Kotetsu relax and turn to prepare himself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee, also snagging one of the halves of toasted bread as it popped up, handing the other to his partner. “Okay, well, what do you remember from yesterday?”

The slight topic shift caught him by surprise, but Barnaby reoriented his thoughts to answer the question anyway. “Hmm…I remember waking up in the hospital. Mr. Maverick was there. I called Aunt Samantha to tell her I was being discharged and would come by to see her in a day or two. She sounded really worried. We came back here…” He frowned. “Everything gets muddled after that, but I vaguely recall looking for something. I don’t remember how you got here either.” Abruptly, the hero sniffed the air; the coffee scent was the strongest in the kitchen, but there was another underlying one that rang a bell. “Did you make fried rice?”

The older man nodded. “Yeah, for lunch yesterday.” He smiled wider at the memory. “You asked for it specifically, actually! Scarfed it right down too. You were pretty cute!” He ignored the scowl the other directed at him for that and went on. “Anyway though, uh… Yesterday was…certainly interesting.” And that was putting it mildly. “You probably don’t remember most of it because you were so high on those pain meds the hospital prescribed for your shoulder.” Immediately noting the confused and perhaps slightly disbelieving look that came over the other’s face, he smirked a bit. “Oohhhh yeah! You were high as a kite, Bunny. Once I found out there wasn’t anything seriously wrong with you, and that you’d just taken another dose by accident, I relaxed, but it was so weird. Pretty damn funny now that I think about it, now that you’re not driving me crazy.” 

As the expression on Barnaby’s face shifted now to one of horror, he held up a hand. “Calm down; nothing extreme, but you were a real space cadet, going on about the most random things at times, with no filter. Oh, and obsessed with ice cream.” Kotetsu grinned. “You had about two or three cups out of the dozen or so you demanded I bring over. I never knew you liked the stuff so much, as picky an eater as you are, Bunny~!” He teased playfully, the grin turning into more a smirk as the younger’s scowl deepened. 

“I don’t, not that much. You’re exaggerating.” Getting up, Barnaby walked over to the freezer to disprove what he thought was an absurd accusation. A tiny white lie he was certain Kotetsu was pulling is leg with. However, the minute the blonde opened the door, an ice cream cup tumbled out to roll out across the floor. Several more sat waiting inside as well when he glanced back in. Barnaby stared, mouth parting slightly. “I…demanded all of this?” Kotetsu snickered in amusement at the other’s discovery.

“Eh, pretty much.” The veteran shrugged slightly, leaning forward onto the counter. “All you said when I asked what flavors you wanted was ‘a lot’, so I just grabbed a bunch. Figured you were bound to like at least some of them that way.” 

“Oh.” Kneeling, the Barnaby picked up the ice cream cup that had fallen out, looked at it briefly, and put it back on the freezer shelf while meticulously replaying in his mind everything his partner just had said about his strange, drug-induced behavior. Suddenly, horrifyingly, maybe all of it seemed feasible. It definitely explained why most of yesterday was a blur in his mind. 

“As for why I was on the floor in your room,” Kotetsu continued, “I was afraid you might wake up and almost kill yourself if you tried to do something randomly in the middle of the night. Figured I could stop you if that did happen, but you were unconscious all night, thankfully.” 

“Yes,” Barnaby agreed distractedly, still preoccupied with silent mortification. The expression he eventually turned to Kotetsu was flushed embarrassment, mingled with guilt as he quickly shuffled out of the kitchen, returning a moment later with his wallet. “Here, at least let me –” He fumbled with the leather before just placing it on the counter to fidget some bills free after a bit of a one-handed struggle. 

Something else also slipped out. A piece of red and white ribbon, burnt black at both ends but read in bold letters ‘Lets Believe’.

Barnaby’s left hand quickly snatched up the ribbon a millisecond later and stuffed it into his pocket. “Anyway, here.” He offered the money out to his friend. “That should about cover for all of them, for the ice cream. Thank you for humoring me while I was out of my mind.” It would no doubt be a struggle, trying to convince his partner not to blab everything to the other heroes. Killing would be the last option he would stoop to on a long list of bribe ideas that unrolled like a scroll in his head, but if that’s what it would take… So be it.

Looking at the bills, Kotetsu blinked, but in the next moment smiled and gently pushed the other’s hand back. “Nah, don’t worry about it Bunny. It was nothing.” Barnaby shook his head.

“No, please, I insist. Consider it a bribe if you must, so that no one else…” His face paled again. “Kotetsu?” He began carefully. “No one else knows about this, do they? About yesterday? None of the others know…?” It sounded more like a prayer than a question.

Kotetsu tilted his head in thought. “About yesterday? No, the others don’t know anything about it other than your taking time off to recover. Why?”

“Good.” Barnaby exhaled. “I wouldn’t trust them to keep that information to themselves.” As though he were bracing for an attack, the blonde looked his partner dead in the eye. “Did I say or do anything else that I should know about? You would tell me, right? Geeze, this is so embarrassing…” He moaned, looking slightly pained.

“You’re only human, Bunny. Despite what some fangirls think.” Kotetsu tried to reassure, reaching out to pat the other’s good arm. “I’m just glad that second dose of painkillers didn’t send you back to the hospital. I’d barely recovered from the first heart attack you almost gave me at the park. Don’t go making a habit of getting shot, huh? This old man can only take so much.” Maybe if he gave his friend some bait to tease him with he would relax. It seemed to do the trick, as Barnaby then smiled a little. 

“As much fun as it was, I’ll try bearing that in mind for the future. The risk of heart attack due to excessive stress increases with age.” He then offered the money again, ignoring the indignant look Kotetsu shot at him. 

“Nope. Not happening!” He crossed his arms and turned away in refusal. So Barnaby instead just stuffed the bills down the back of Kotetsu’s green shirt. The older hero yelped, immediately reaching back to try and grab at the blonde’s arm.

“Hey! I said no! Bunny~!” He complained.

“I don’t see why you just can’t take them. You paid for the ice cream out of your own pocket while I was babbling like a fool on those pain meds, not to mention how you practically had to babysit me all day. It will make me feel better in the long run. So please Kotetsu, just shut up and take the –” He winced suddenly, the money battle forgotten as he reached to cradle his right arm. “Starting to come back...” He muttered after taking a careful breath and waiting for the twinge of pain to fade. 

Frowning, Kotetsu became serious once more, automatically moving closer to put a hand on Barnaby’s good arm to steady the other hero.

“Sit back down, Bunny. You’re supposed to be resting. I’ll go get the painkillers. To keep you from taking another one yesterday, I hid them.” He offered a brief teasing smile before turning and walking out of the kitchen, returning a few moments later rattling the bottle in the air. Twisting it open, he shook out a pill and set it next to the blonde. “Just don’t forget you already took one today, okay? I don’t think I can handle you high on these two days in a row.” 

Barnaby huffed briefly and popped the pill, downing it with a swallow of coffee. “I hope it works quickly.”

“By the way,” The older started as a thought came to him. “If you used your hundred power to heal yourself a bit each day, you should be back to full health again in no time.”

“Use my… You can do that?” Barnaby asked curiously.

“Yeah! That’s what I did after my fight with Jake so I could get back to warn you, remember? You mean you don’t know how to do it?” He asked bluntly. 

“It never crossed my mind to try.” The younger hero admitted with some embarrassment. “I’ve never needed to before.”

Kotetsu grinned. “It’s no big deal, Bunny. I’ll teach you!” He happily offered. 

“Will you?” Barnaby replied flatly, already looking disbelieving. 

The sarcasm went right over Kotetsu’s head, juiced up as he was getting. “If I can do it, it should come quickly to you, right? You’ll be back to hopping around hoarding points before you know it!” He stated confidently.

“I don’t hoard points.” The blonde corrected indignantly. 

“If not, you’re certainly obsessed with them. But you do hop.” Came the teasing reply as Kotetsu laughed a bit. 

“Anyway,” Barnaby said, interrupting anything else his friend planned on saying, “I suppose I should try now, before the painkillers kick in and I won’t know if I’m doing it correctly.” 

“You know, I wonder if one dose will still make you dopey like you were yesterday, or just mellow.” Kotetsu pondered aloud in amusement, smirking at the narrow-eyed look he got for it. “What? It was _funny_!”

“So you’ve said. Twice. Now be quiet, if you can.” He smiled in satisfaction as his partner scowled and proceeded to sulk.

Taking a breath a few minutes later, the blonde’s eyes blue before he closed them in order to concentrate. The hero concentrated on his damaged shoulder, which was currently throbbing steadily. Soon however, he realized he hadn’t a damn clue of how to utilize his hundred power to heal himself. 

His struggle must have been evident, because a second later he heard Kotetsu ask him, “Want me to walk you through it?”

“No.” Barnaby immediately replied. If the veteran had figured this out on his own, surely he could manage just as well.

“Okay…” 

It returned to silence until the blonde sighed in frustration a moment later. “What am I missing? It shouldn’t be any different from the way I’ve used my powers in the past.”

“But it kinda is.” Kotetsu informed him. “The usual way we use our powers affects stuff mostly outside our bodies. But with this, it’s what’s in your body you’re trying to affect. Get what I mean?”

“Only because I mostly understand the way you think, yes. I think.”

He thought about what his partner had said, and almost instantly he could feel it. A tingling sensation as Barnaby felt his flesh knit back together slightly, but at an accelerated rate. Stubbornly he held back from making any noise out of reaction to the feeling, pushing his powers until eventually he could no longer stand it, and let go. 

Opening his eyes to find Kotetsu watching him intently, expectantly, if not with a little pride, Barnaby said, “I think it worked, somewhat… Or the pill is absorbing into my bloodstream quicker than I thought and I can’t tell the difference.” Taking a moment to collect himself, feeling somewhat pleased to have used his powers for a new purpose, the hero could still sense his friend watching him and had to smile. The man could worry enough for ten people, at least, despite his seemingly carefree personality.

“Well at least if it didn’t do much this time you can try again in an hour, right?” 

“Right.” Barnaby briefly thought of the ribbon he had tucked away in his pocket and wondered if Kotetsu even remembered that time Lunatic had singed his shoulder. It had been a nasty burn, but healed quickly, and now Barnaby knew why. And the older hero had only received that injury because he’d protected him from the vigilante’s attack, and without a second thought. Even now Barnaby still could not believe it, but it was easier to accept now that they were friends.

“Kotetsu.” He said quietly, and heard his partner hum in acknowledgement. “Think I could have a glass of water?”

“Oh, yeah, hold on.” After remembering where the glasses were located, Kotetsu soon had one filled, and he set the glass down in front of the blonde.

“Thanks.” After taking a gulp, he sat down the glass and began tapping at it with a finger contemplatively. “So, about what happened the other day, at the park…”

“Yeah?” Kotetsu asked, taking a bite of his bagel half.

“I’m no longer a helpless child. I’m a hero, like you. And when we’re out patrolling the city, I’m more than capable of handling myself. But we’re a team, so that means we have to work together and I believe we’ve mastered that, for the most part.” Barnaby tapped the glass again, staring down at the water. “What I’m trying to say is that a likelihood of something like this, or something similar happening again is very high. Those are the stakes of our chosen occupation, the price for protecting the people of Sternbild. You’ve said so yourself, that as heroes it’s our first priority, protecting people. Bearing that in mind, I’d still choose to go out there with you again, at any time, because despite what you say, you always seem to forget how you also fall under that category. Because…you are my favorite partner.” 

Kotetsu could only stand there and stare dumbly back at his partner, at a loss for words a moment. Had he just heard that correctly? Was Barnaby opening up to him once more and being honest about how he felt? It was quite the step considering that the younger was usually so stubborn and determined to show that nothing bothered him, or wasn’t emotionally affected by anything. Of course the veteran had already seen just how well that usually went, with the fits of sudden rage, the near breakdowns, or lack of trust towards him previously. But each time, they had gotten through it. Together, as partners.

As friends.

The fact that this revelation was being admitted to him out loud like this spoke volumes to him. How should he react?

Usually Kotetsu tended to mess up situations like this, times where a little tact or critical thinking was necessary. Surprisingly though, the appropriately response came to him relatively quickly and, despite how excited he felt, he didn’t have trouble holding it back as he chuckled warmly, sincere appreciation and affection shining in his eyes. 

“I’m you’re only partner, Bunny.” With a grin, Kotetsu held up his hand, making a thumbs up, fisted towards the other hero. “And so would I.” 

Looking first at the offered hand, then up at Kotetsu, Barnaby shifted to meet his partner half way and lightly bumped their knuckles together, grinning as well.

“Exactly.”


End file.
